


Reward

by dassala



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Bar Wench Emma Swan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dassala/pseuds/dassala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her first night on the job as a prostitute, Emma Swan gets a lesson in Pirate behavior and charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one-shot. I've been asked to expand it. We'll see what kind of reaction it gets...

“Take a swig, Love, it’ll calm your nerves,” the older gentleman behind the bar chuckled, sliding a small pewter tankard towards her.  


Emma glanced up from her hands, at which she had been picking nervously, and grasped the tankard. “Thank you,” she muttered, bringing the cool metal to her lips.  


“First night on the job, eh?” the man asked again, wiping down the bar. “I ain’t never seen you in here before.”  


Nodding quickly, Emma swallowed the harsh liquor and cringed. She took in a deep breath. “Well, a girl’s got to make a living somehow.”  


The doors to the tavern flew open and a rowdy lot entered the room. Pirates. She recognized them immediately, from their salty, musty smell. When she had sold linens in the marketplace on Coldwell Isle, Emma had encountered her fair share of them. She had even chased down a cabin boy for sneaking away with a silk scarf.   


With a clink of glass, the barkeep refilled Emma’s mug. He nodded towards the group. “Seems like you hit the jackpot. Pirates like them boys go long time without seein’ something as pretty as you. Sure they’ll pay top dollar for a night.”  


Scowling, Emma shook her head. “I don’t want to spend my first night with some dirty pirate,” she replied before downing the second swig of rum.  


“Dirty pirate?” A voice, smooth as butter, asked over Emma’s shoulder. She turned to face a smirking pirate, dressed in a black chemise and red vest. “Well now, have you much experience with pirates, Lass?”  


Emma’s jaw dropped slightly. She closed her mouth quickly but found herself unable to form words. After a moment, she swallowed hard and took in a deep breath of confidence. “Not particularly, sir, I have not.”  


The man smirked, his dark brown beard curling around his features. There was a hint of ginger hidden amongst the dark forest on his chin. He sat next to the wench and tapped the bar top. The bartender lifted an eyebrow towards Emma before pouring a drink for the pirate.  


“Captain Killian Jones, Milady,” the pirate offered, holding out his hand. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to take a moment or two to try and change your mind about the seafaring gentlemen you believe to be so filthy.”  


Her eyes darted to the back of the tavern, where an older woman stood, her arms crossed. She nodded quickly to Emma and rubbed her fingers together, indicating the Captain to be a prize worth claiming. Verna, the owner of the upstairs inn, had recruited Emma to entertain the bar patrons. As long as the room was purchased for an hour or two, Emma was free to keep her own fees for services provided. At Verna’s encouragement, Emma decided to turn on the charm. She casually slid her hand into the pirate’s waiting grasp.  


“Emma,” she replied, smiling. “Sorry, I’m having a pretty awful evening. Care to buy me a drink?”  


Killian chuckled and nodded. “Aye, Lass. I’ll buy you a drink.” With a flick of his wrist, the bartender poured Emma another shot. Killian raised his own to her. “To a better evening.”  


Raising her tankard and tapping it against the Captain’s, Emma grinned before she downed her third dose of the liquid. It was becoming slightly easier to tolerate the fuzzier her senses became.  


“Tell me,” he inquired, placing his own shot glass down on the bar. “What tells you I’m a dirty pirate?” One dark eyebrow raised, and Emma finally gazed into the eyes of the man sitting across from her. They were the bluest color she had ever seen, not even comparing to the lavish gowns she once peddled.   


“I just…have never met a pirate who was…clean. However, you,” she licked her lips slowly, deliberately, “are a different kind of pirate altogether.”  


The Pirate’s lips curled into a broad smile. He tossed his head back and laughed loudly, patting the bar again for another drink. “I like you, Emma. What are you doing here, in this place?”  


“I was looking for some company,” she responded after a moment. She took in another breath and smiled. “How about you?”  


There was a cheer from the other side of the tavern and Killian glanced in its general direction, where his men were enjoying games with the various other, much more worldly prostitutes. He was no dummy. He knew exactly why Emma was in the tavern that night. The real question was: why was such an extraordinary beauty reduced to such an occupation? “Entertainment. My men and I needed a bit of time on dry land. It’s been a long, hard journey from Arendelle.”  


Another pirate sauntered towards the pair, sloshing his mead across the wooden floor. Emma wagered the man had already started drinking hours before arriving at the tavern.   


“Cap’n,” the man grinned and then winked at Emma, “in celebration of our latest haul, the boys and I would like to gift you this one, tonight.” He pulled a sack of coins from his belt and handed them to her.  


The men cheered from the opposite corner and Emma blushed, laughing softly. “Well, it seems formalities are not necessary.” She paused when the Captain seemed hesitant. He quickly followed with a smile.  


“Aye, thank you, Smee!” He patted the man on the back and snaked his arm around Emma’s waist. “Shall we retire to my ship, Love?”  


“Ah,” Emma stammered slightly, knowing her agreement with Verna meant she would have to lose a cut of her wages to go back to his ship with him. “Why don’t you just buy a room here? I can make it worth your while.” She slid her hand onto his leather-clad thigh.  


Leaning forward, the Captain whispered into Emma’s ear. “I’ll pay you her cut under the table if you come back to my ship.”  


With a nod, Emma stood and moved towards the door, placing her earnings into the pockets on her voluminous skirt. The Captain followed, aided by cheers from his men as they exited onto the cobblestone street.   


“Thank you,” Killian spoke once they were out of earshot of anyone from inside the tavern. He removed his arm from around her waist and held it out for her to take.   


Confused, Emma looked at his arm and slid hers into it, walking along the road with him, toward the docks. “I’m sorry?”  


With a gentle laugh, Killian shook his head. “I’ll explain once we’re on board. I can tell you’re new to this profession, Miss Emma.”  


“Swan,” she blurted. Emma blushed slightly. “Miss Swan. Emma Swan.”  


“Swan,” Killian nodded with a smirk. “Now, I like that much better. It fits you.”  


The pair remained quiet as they passed the cargo which littered the docks. Once they reached the gangplank of a beautifully-maintained ship with the tallest masts Emma had ever seen, Killian bowed slightly to her. “Welcome, Miss Swan, aboard the Jolly Roger. You’ll never see a finer ship.”  


Emma walked up the gangplank. She took in the sights of the ship and breathed in the scents of salt and sea-washed wood. He was absolutely right. There was nothing dirty about this pirate at all. Turning to face the Captain, Emma blushed. She bit down on her lip. “Can I apologize for what I said earlier? I didn’t—“  


With a wave of his hand, Killian shook his head. “No apologies necessary, Miss Swan. Please, if you would…” he gestured to a door beneath the helm and Emma made her way in that direction, the red in her cheeks spreading down to her décolletage. She carefully descended the steps into the Captain’s Quarters and took in the sights of the dimly-lit room. Moonlight streamed in through the windows, illuminating a table full of maps and old dusty books. She approached the stack and took up one of the volumes, noting the title to be written in ancient Greek. Lifting her eyebrows, she placed the book back down and turned, her skirts twirling, as the Captain followed her down into the room.  


“Make yourself at home, Love,” the Captain gestured around the room. There was a small bed near the windows, covered in luxurious pillows and throws. Moving to it, Emma had a seat on the edge and bounced slightly on the fluffy mattress. She smirked at the Captain, who chuckled and stepped to a bar, pouring rum into two goblets.  


“I believe custom requires that I ask what exactly it is that you desire tonight, Captain Jones,” as he handed one goblet to her, she took it in her hand and sipped, green eyes gazing over the edge of the cup.  


“Nothing,” he replied, taking a seat in a wooden chair near the table, rounded along the back and padded with red leather. “Conversation, if you will.”  


Emma paused, her teeth clicking on the side of the goblet. She lowered it and licked the sweet liquor from her lips. “Conversation, Captain?”  


He nodded and crossed his legs, leaning back further into the chair. Placing his own goblet on the table, he nodded toward the young woman. “Aye. You see, Miss Swan, I do not intend to engage your particular services tonight. Simple conversation is all that I seek. I insisted on coming aboard to avoid my men.”  


Curious. With the amount of alcohol she had consumed, Emma was fairly open to the handsome Captain’s advances, but it seemed she would not have to work for her fee, regardless. “Avoid them?”  


“My men have been known to…listen at the door. They want to make sure their gift is giving her best, since they paid for her. You…you, Miss Swan, are special. I can see it in your eyes. Why are you selling yourself in a tavern?” There was hardly a less blunt way to raise the topic. “You’re the kind of rare gem a man is likely to keep, not use once and toss aside.”  


“I…” Emma stammered. She felt heat rising across her neck and cheeks, and she cleared her throat. If only he was aware of how untrue that statement was. “I have a son to support. When we came to the port, Henry and I had nowhere to go. I applied to be a maid at the tavern, but the innkeeper offered me this job instead. The money was much better, and I thought if I could get Henry away from this place, we could find somewhere better to go.”   


The answer certainly surprised the Captain. He blinked a few times. “The boy’s father, may I ask…is he…?”  


Emma’s jaw set and she shook her head. “Never knew about Henry. Left me before I found out about the baby…I was seventeen.”  


“Where exactly do you desire to go, Emma?” Standing, Killian took a slow turn toward the ladder which led to the deck. He paused and examined Emma for a long moment.  


“Misthaven,” she breathed softly. “I have family there.”  


The Captain rubbed his hands together slowly, nodding. He remembered his own life without his father. Emma’s son was an only child, it seemed. He would not even have the benefit of an older sibling to guide him.   


“Well, m’lady, it just so happens that my men and I are on our way to Misthaven. I would be happy take you and Henry along for the ride, if you are so inclined,” Killian smiled genuinely at Emma.   


Blinking, Emma leaned forward and placed her empty goblet on the table. She watched the blue-eyed seaman closely. “In exchange for my services?”  


With a slight shrug, Killian smiled. “Only if you so desire. I will not require anything of you. Your passage to the Kingdom of Misthaven is free-of-charge.”  


Emma stood and crossed her arms slowly over her chest. “What is it you want, Captain? No one does anything for free.” Her emerald eyes were turning stormy in her skepticism. “If it’s Henry you’re after…”  


Holding up both hands, Killian shook his head quickly. “Can’t a man offer to help a beautiful woman?”  


Her chest rising, Emma took in a deep breath and looked around the cabin. “Would we stay here with you? I know Misthaven is a few weeks away.”  


The Captain nodded slowly. He gestured to the bed upon which she had been sitting. “This bed can be for you and Henry, or I can have my men bring in something more accommodating for the two of you. Something with more room, perhaps?”  


“We can sleep on the floor, Captain. You are already providing us free passage…I would not expect you to make any other special accomodations,” Emma shook her head and sighed. “When do we leave port?”  


“Tomorrow morning,” Killian replied, stepping toward the woman. He looked down at her and smiled slightly. “You may stay here…or meet me at the docks at dawn.”  


She was not sure if it was the way he spoke to her, his handsome face, or the kindness of his gesture which caused her heart rate to increase, but Emma found it difficult to conceal her emotions. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around the Captain’s neck. She hugged him tightly. “Thank you.”  


His posture stiff, Killian nodded slowly and patted Emma’s shoulder. “Aye, Lass, you’re welcome.” He cleared his throat and pulled back from her. “Just make sure my men know you had a good time tonight. And that we intend to have more…adventures…upon the sea, hmm?” His eyebrow raised as he smirked at her.  


“Aye, Captain,” Emma teased, gathering her skirts to climb the ladder toward the decks. “I’ll return with Henry in the morning.”  


As she climbed, Killian moved to sit upon the bed once more. He spun a ring on his finger, feeling the sway of the boat as a wave crashed into the docks. As poorly as he felt about himself, he knew the next few weeks would be infinitely more difficult. Lying to Emma was one thing – how would he handle the boy? Was the reward worth the task? He pulled a flyer from beneath the stack of books upon the table and examined the sketch. He would know those eyes anywhere.   


_****_

_**MISSING – Princess Emma of Misthaven – REWARD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry begin their journey aboard the Jolly Roger with the obliging Captain Killian Jones.

What few things she and Henry owned packed easily into one trunk. With several apologies to Verna, mixed with Verna’s own warnings in regards to Pirate trickery, Emma and Henry headed to the docks on the back of a donkey cart. The port was bustling with early morning incoming shipments of goods. When they reached the Jolly Roger, Emma paid the cart’s owner with the last of her silver coins. He unloaded their trunk and Emma picked up the boy, holding him on her hip.  


Henry was dark-haired and round-cheeked. His warm brown eyes sometimes pained Emma as she had recognized them from his birth as identical to his father’s. At the tender age of eight years, the boy was always excited about a new adventure.   


“Mama, where are we going?” He asked, looking up at the ship. “Do we get to sail on that?”  


With a smile, Emma reached up and ruffled Henry’s hair before hoisting him higher on her hip. “Yep. We’re going to meet your grandparents. You’re going to stay with them for a little while. How does that sound?”  


“Grandparents? I have grandparents? How’s come I’ve never met them?” Henry smiled he gripped Emma’s shoulder a little more tightly. “And why are we staying with them? Do they have a house?”  


“Um…yes. They do. You’re going to stay there…and I’m going to go…away for a little bit. But I’ll come back for you, okay?” She avoided the remainder of the question, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted one of Killian’s crew jogging down the gangplank toward them.   


“G’mornin’, Miss Swan. Lemme help you with your things. One trunk ma’am?” He hoisted it onto his shoulder and gestured for the pair to board the ship.  


Emma blinked in surprise. She nodded hesitantly. “Yes, just the one. Where…is the Captain?” Instinctively, Emma fussed with her hair, braided early that morning into a bun at the back of her head.  


“He’s aboard, ma’am, making room in his quarters for yourself and the little man,” the pirate grinned, exposing a mouth with more teeth missing than present. “Be a pleasure for the Cap’n to have a friend aboard.”  


Emma nodded with a polite smile, and made her way up the gangplank. She turned toward the Captain’s quarters and put Henry down on his feet. “Climb down, Henry. I’m right behind you.”  


The two descended the ladder, stepping into a freshly-cleaned cabin. The daylight poured in through the windows, illuminating the corners which had been so dim the evening before.   


“Captain Jones?” Emma called, not seeing the man.   


A curtain opened near the starboard side of the room, and Captain Jones stepped out, smiling at Emma.  


“Good morning, Lass,” he offered a hand to her. When she slid her own into his grasp, he bent to place a kiss on the back of it. Emma’s cheeks burned and she nodded to him with a shy smile. Killian winked at her. “This must be the young gentleman.” He glanced down at Henry and offered his hand to the boy in turn.  


Henry hesitated, then took the Captain’s hand. He seemed relieved when Captain Jones simply shook his hand with a firm grasp, as if he had been expecting a kiss as well. “I’m Henry,” the boy offered up, puffing up his chest. “Is this your boat?”  


“Boat! Lad, this is a ship. Her name’s the Jolly Roger,” Killian beamed, bending his knees to crouch in front of the boy. “I’d like to make you my honorary First Mate while you’re aboard. Would it be agreeable to you?”  


“ _Her_ name is _Roger_?” Henry blinked, but then smiled at the thought of being a First Mate. “Wow! What does a First Mate do?”  


“We’ll get to that,” Killian chuckled and looked up at Emma. She smiled in return and patted Henry’s head.   


“Thank the Captain, Henry,” Emma encouraged her son.  


“Thank you, Captain Jones!” The boy bounced on his toes and looked around the room. “Is this where we’re staying?”  


“Aye, Lad,” Killian nodded, standing to his full height once more. He was a shade taller than Emma when he stood at his full height, but not so tall as to make standing in the belly of the Jolly impossible.  


“Mama, can I go up on deck?” Henry asked, eyes bright with excitement.  


Emma hesitated and looked to Killian.  


“I’ve instructed the crew to keep an eye on the lad whether we’re at sea or in the harbor. Trust me, my men will take care of the boy,” Killian reassured her.  


Nodding, Emma smiled at Henry. “Be careful, and don’t give the men any trouble.”  


Wasting no time, Henry skittered up the ladder and bounded onto the deck where he intended to ask, undoubtedly, dozens of questions about the ‘ship’, as he had been corrected by the Captain.  


Turning back to Killian, Emma took in a deep breath. “Thank you, again. I…I really appreciate what you’re doing for us. Oh, by the way…” she pulled the sack of coins, which had been bestowed upon her the previous evening, out of her pocket and handed them over to the Captain. “This is yours.”  


Frowning, Killian examined the small purse. “I hardly think so, Swan. I…or my men, rather, paid for your conversation last night. You obliged and I’d call it an even exchange.”  


Raising an eyebrow, Emma gave him a skeptical look. “I hardly think conversation is worth this much. Besides, you’re now doing us a great favor. I can’t thank you enough, really. Getting Henry to his Grandparents will be a huge relief for me. I don’t want my son to grow up in the kind of world I would provide for him.”  


The pirate nodded slowly, thinking. “Well, as I told Henry, you’ll be staying here. You can change and take care of personal business back behind that curtain, there.” He gestured to a long floor-length curtain around a corner of the room, where she spied a basin and some various other washroom items. “And the boy, I’ve made him a place to sleep.”  


Emma turned to see a smaller bed situated next to the bed where Killian had previously indicated she would be sleeping. She turned back to the Captain. “Thank you. He’ll love it. I promise, we’ll keep to ourselves. We won’t be a burden.”  


Killian waved his hand, dismissing the comment. “Come topside, I’ve an announcement before we make way.”  


She followed the captain up to the deck, where the last of the cargo was being loaded in preparation for the journey. Killian cleared his throat and the crew came to immediate attention. Henry ran to his mother’s side, holding a knotted rope in his hand.   


“Gentlemen, this is Miss Emma Swan. As we discussed before, she is a special friend of mine, joining us on our journey to Misthaven. I expect you all to give her the utmost respect and provide her with anything she demands. The same goes for her lad, Henry. Any man found in contempt will find himself on a short walk. Understood?” His thumbs looped in his belt, Killian appeared exactly what Emma expected a ship’s captain to be. He commanded attention with his very presence.   


“Aye,” came a unison agreement from the crew, a few of whom tipped their hats to Emma and Henry. Emma curtseyed slightly, but she was unable to avoid the lascivious looks from a few of the crew. She knew they understood her to be a prostitute, since it was how she had met the captain. And she was well aware that because of the travels upon which they were embarking, she could be asked to perform duties of such a profession in exchange for the passage. She was, however, determined to do what was necessary for her son’s sake.  


“Mama,” Henry piped up as the Captain and his crew made to set sail, “look at what I did. Mr. Thomas showed me how to tie a sailor’s knot. He said I’ll be a fine sailor someday!”  


“Perhaps so,” Emma smiled, running her fingers through Henry’s sable hair. She looked out over the ocean, hoping her son would have more of a future than that of a sailor. She hoped he would take her place on the throne someday. Since she was damaged goods, it was unlikely she would ever return to Misthaven as a Princess.   


The ship moved slowly away from the docks and Emma stepped to a railing where she could steady herself against the ragged rocking of the ship against the waves breaking against the harbor. It had been years since she had been on such a fine vessel. She slid her hand across the ochre-painted wooden railing and smiled softly. Her father’s ships had been strong and beautiful like this. She missed his warm embrace, and the way he was always willing to support her in learning ‘unfeminine’ activities such as riding astride a horse instead of the insisted sidesaddle. He was kind and generous with his subjects as well, always making sure to care for the people of his kingdom before seeing to needs of his own.   


“Emma?” Killian asked, stepping up behind her.  


Emma snapped out of her reverie and turned, smiling at the Captain. “Captain Jones, very impressive.” She gestured toward the crew as she spoke. “They respect you.”  


Nodding, Killian smiled slightly. “If you respect them, they send it back in return.”  


Leaning slightly against the railing, Emma bit down on her lower lip. “Where did you learn it all? You’re so young. I’d have thought the captain of a ship would be an older man.”  


With a chuckle, Killian grasped a rope and leaned in, closing the distance slightly between the two of them. They had to make a show of it, did they not? “This isn’t the Royal Navy, Lass. It’s Piracy. A man sees what he wants, and he takes it.” Punctuating his statement, Killian made a fist with his left hand and winked at her.   


Emma laughed, shaking her head. “I see, Captain.” She glanced out over the water as the ship cruised to the East, toward the ever-rising sun. “You’ll have to teach me more about what it is to be a pirate.”  


A novel idea it was. Although she had no idea, Killian was amused at the thought of teaching Princess Emma of Misthaven how to be a pirate. “Aye, your ideas of us were rather unsavory, if memory serves.”  


“Honestly I’d never personally encountered a pirate,” she confessed, moving her skirts slightly to the side as she stepped past him, her broad gown brushing against the Captain’s long leathers. “Most of my impressions were fed to me by my Grandmother.”  


One of the captain’s eyebrows raised slowly. “Grandmother? Is that who you’ll be seeing in Misthaven?”  


The very mention of the place seemed to kill any flirtatious fire within her. Emma’s eyes grew dark and she swallowed hard. “Maybe. I don’t know if she’s still alive,” she said quickly, looking around the decks. She found Henry being shown a game of dice. “Excuse me.”  


Frowning, Killian watched Emma hurry down the stairs to her son. He held fast to the rope in his hand and pulled it more tightly, wrapping the excess around the capstan. The Princess was nothing if not a mystery to him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments. They make me blush and write faster. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening lesson in navigation by the stars.

It was late in the evening of their first night on the Jolly Roger when Killian finally descended the ladder into his quarters. Emma was sitting on the edge of the small bed designated for Henry, singing a song with the young boy. Killian paused and listened, not wanting to disturb the pair in their ritual.  


“Oh how lovely is the evening…” Emma sang softly, combing her fingers through Henry’s hair. She knew that one day, her son would not be so inclined to allow her such gestures. The motion of the ship on the open sea was slow and gentle, a rocking that she imagined would lull the child to sleep with ease. After the pair had finished their song, Emma kissed Henry’s forehead and stood. She moved to her trunk and sorted out the other dress she had available to her for the next day.  


“Beautiful tune,” Killian finally ventured. He offered up a slight smile to the young woman as she turned to look at him over her shoulder.   


“Thank you,” Emma replied, smiling. She removed her shoes and placed them aside the bed she had been allowed to use. “My mother used to sing it to me when I was a girl.”  


Understanding her steely change in demeanor upon his previous inquiry as to her family in Misthaven, the Captain thought it best to let that particular mention go without further question. He shed his jacket, leaving a black shirt and vest upon his person, the shirt tucked carefully into his black leather trousers.   


“Good night, Henry,” Killian smiled to the boy as he draped his heavy coat over the back of a chair. Henry raised his hand to give a small wave before closing his eyes.  


Turning, Killian made for the ladder up to the main deck. Emma frowned. “Do you not sleep down here?” She gestured to the pile of pillows he had made in the corner of the room.  


“I feel it best to sleep on deck. There’s a hammock the men use near the crow’s nest. Leaving a lady her privacy feels like the gentlemanly thing to do,” he winked at her and climbed up the ladder.  


Emma bit down on her lip, then climbed up after the captain. The deck was abandoned for the night. They had weighed anchor and were settled in the middle of the ocean, without a spot of land for miles. Due to a storm brewing in the East, their heading, the Captain had decided on delaying the journey for a few hours. They would begin again before dawn.   


“Captain Jones,” Emma called after the man as she stepped onto the main deck.  


Killian turned and raised an eyebrow to her. “Yes, Miss Swan?”   


“I’m sure you’ll tire of hearing it, but thank you again. Henry is very excited about being your ‘First Mate’, and he wants nothing more than to learn how to sail,” she laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m glad you can teach him. I know nothing about sailing or navigation. Especially at night. I’d have thought you’d always dock or anchor down after the sun has set.”  


“Well, that’s when we’d use the stars, Lass,” Killian smiled. He pointed up to the sky, where the blackness of night was clearer than any window pane Emma had ever seen. She blinked and looked back down to him.  


“How…would you do that?”  


Killian chuckled and pushed up his sleeves. He offered a hand to Emma. She took it and followed the pirate up the ladder on the mast. The hammock he had mentioned was just next to the crow’s nest.   


“Lie down here, and I’ll show you,” he spoke softly, not wanting to give her any cause for alarm.   


Her first attempt at entering the hammock was less than elegant. Emma nearly fell out of the contraption when her skirts got caught on the rigging near the crow’s nest. With a sigh, she cleared her throat.   


“Pardon my indecency, Captain,” and with a tug of a few strings, Emma’s heavy petticoat and skirts fell to the floor of the upper loft. She blushed slightly and climbed with much more ease into the hammocks, left only in her corset and bloomers.  


Her skirts gone, Killian’s eyes wandered over the curves of Emma’s hips and arse, his tongue subconsciously flicking out over his lips as he did so. It took a moment of gathering his thoughts before he was able to climb next to her in the hammock and point back up at the night sky.  


“The stars are always arranged in the same way,” he began, pointing to the brightest star. “This one here is the North Star, or Polaris. Once you learn that one, you should be able to remember where a good handful of them are.”  


With the Captain settled into the hammock next to her, Emma could feel the warmth of his body and her senses were overwhelmed with the scent of worn leather and spiced rum. She watched his bejeweled hand guiding her through the stars, pointing out constellations as he explained navigation.   


“How do you know all of this, Captain Jones?” She asked as he paused in his instruction.  


Killian smiled sadly. “My brother taught me. His name was Liam. He was captain of this very vessel, many moons ago.”  


Hearing sadness in his voice, Emma turned onto her side a little, watching his face instead of the sky.   


“He died whilst we were in the Royal Navy of Corona. Our King sent us to Neverland. He didn’t make it home, and I turned to a life of piracy to avenge his death,” Killian sighed and turned his head, looking into Emma’s eyes. “So there you have it. My sad story.” “I’m so sorry,” Emma whispered. She reached up and stroked the side of his face. Most surprisingly, the Captain closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. It seemed no one had been there to comfort him in the loss of his brother. “He would be proud of you, I think.”  


Opening his eyes, Killian chuckled and turned his head to the sky once more. “Aye? And you know this, hearing one tale, that of his demise?”  


“You’re an honorable man,” she said, watching him. “Look at what you’re doing for me. For Henry. Most men would not even consider taking us on a journey like this, let alone someone who calls himself a pirate.”  


Frowning, Killian glanced at the woman beside him. “Calls himself a pirate? You think me too compassionate to hold the moniker, Lass?”  


Stammering, her cheeks hot with embarrassment, Emma shook her head. “I mean…I’m sure you’re a great pirate it’s just…I always believed pirates were only out for themselves. You are a special kind of person, Killian.”  


Swallowing hard, he nodded slowly. “Aye.” This kind of guilt was new to him. Countless thefts, and a few which had turned into murders, but not one time had he felt such guilt for what he had done. Now, it was all beginning to crash down on him, in lying to Emma. Yes, he was out for himself. She just had no idea.  


Emma turned onto her back and closed her eyes, letting the wind sway the hammock back and forth slightly. She sighed. “I left home when I got pregnant with Henry.”  


“After his father left you,” Killian filled in, recalling that Emma was abandoned by Henry’s father.  


Nodding, Emma fidgeted with the laces of her corset. “I was ashamed of what had happened. My Grandmother, in whom I had confided about Neal and the baby, recommended that I leave Misthaven to have the child. Come back once I’d given him up. But when Henry was born…”  


“You fell in love,” he said softly, still staring at the stars.  


“Yes,” Emma breathed. She closed her eyes, allowing a tear to fall. “In a split second, I changed my mind. I couldn’t let go of my son. And I’ve never regretted that decision.”  


“He’s a fine lad,” Killian smiled over at her.   


“Thank you,” Emma smiled. She wiped at her face and turned to the Captain. He gave her a polite smile and moved to sit up. Placing a hand on his chest, Emma pushed him back down into the hammock and leaned in, placing a slow kiss against his lips. The touch of her lips against his sent a jolt like fire through his bones. He reached up into her hair, curling his fingers into the silky, golden strands. He found a pin and pulled it, letting her long locks cascade down over her shoulders. When she pulled back from the kiss, he found himself drowning in her eyes, greyish green like the sky before a storm. “Emma,” he breathed lowly, the sound almost a growl in his chest. Gods, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And he had seen quite a few.  


Emma shifted her weight to climb atop the captain, straddling his leather-clad lap, her hands moving to the hook-and-eye fasteners which kept his vest in place. Her breasts heaved against the confines of her corset, pressing into devilishly seductive mounds of pearly flesh near his face. She bent to kiss him again, but Killian stopped her with the touch of his hands upon her shoulders.  


“I don’t…I don’t think…” He stammered, his entire body aching with a pressure that begged him to let her continue. All he could think of was returning a very sullied Princess to the King of Misthaven, and the trouble he could face for it.  


“I’m sorry,” Emma whispered, looking confused and embarrassed at the same time. She reached for the ropes overhead and climbed from the hammock, gathering her skirts from the crow’s nest. “Goodnight, Captain.”  


Killian let his head fall back as he listened to the sound of her feet on the metal rungs of the mast, then he heard them pad quickly along the deck until they faded into the depths of the Captain’s Quarters.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A supply stop changes the dynamics on board.

“Mama!” Henry shouted, rousing Emma from a fitful sleep. She gasped as the boy bounded onto her bed and tugged back her covers.  


“Henry!” She grasped the bedclothes and pulled them up over her chest again, having stripped to a nightshirt before retiring. Memories of the night before began to flood her memory, and she was suddenly filled with dread at the thought of seeing the Captain again. “What has gotten into you?”  


“We’re making a supply stop, and the Captain says he’ll find me a spyglass just like his!” Henry bounced on the bed again, then sprang back up the ladder, out of her sight.  


With a heavy sigh, Emma fell back against the pillows once more and rubbed at her forehead. She turned to gaze out of the cabin’s windows, where morning sunlight was beginning to shine against the sea. After a few more moments of collecting herself, Emma rose from bed and began to tidy the room.  


She bathed herself in the room’s basin before dressing and making her way up to the deck. The ship was abuzz with the promise of fresh supplies and new company as they approached their island destination. Emma tucked her hair back into a bun at the back of her head and pinned it in place.   


“Good morning, Miss Swan,” Captain Jones called from the helm. Emma glanced up to him and gave a little nod of her head, but was less than inclined to speak to him after how she had behaved the night before. She had completely humiliated herself in trying to seduce him. Perhaps she had miscalculated his interest in her.   


The Captain, however, surprised her. He stepped down onto the main deck and presented her with a small purse of coins. “I’ve some business in town, so I’ll be leaving you to your own purchases. Get whatever it is that you need, along with some new gowns,” he smiled at her and reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. “The boy as well.”  


“I’m sorry?” Emma asked, one eyebrow raising slowly. “What…what makes you believe we need anything?”  


“The gowns you’ve brought with you, Lass, are naught but rags. And hardly fitting for life on the sea. Besides that, it seems you’ve only got two of them. I thought perhaps you would be inclined to purchase some newer items,” he shrugged and glanced down at the purse. “Or are you opposed?” His eyes were intently gazing into hers, and Emma caught on after brushing away her confusion. The crew was watching, most out of the corners of their eyes since the Captain’s business was not meant to be any of theirs. She had been instructed to play the part of the Captain’s mistress when she and Henry had been granted passage. It was time to play her part.  


“No, not opposed, Captain,” she smiled and leaned forward, placing a kiss next to his lips. “Thank you.”  


Killian’s heart leapt at the touch of her lips upon his skin. He forced a smile, but stepped away as the crew prepared to dock. “Drop anchor, boys. Secure the riggings. Be back aboard in four hours.”  


The crew cheered and prepared to depart. Killian turned to a deckhand and rattled off a list of provisions for the remaining days of the journey to Misthaven.   


Emma turned to find Henry at her side and grasped the boy’s hand. “Come Henry, let’s find you some new trousers. The others are too short,” she smiled and led the boy from the ship after the gangplank was lowered. Stepping into the small island town, she looked around as they made their way through the bustling streets. Passing the smithy, the butcher, and the bakery, she found a dressmaker’s storefront and stepped inside, the bell ringing as she and Henry entered.  


“Good morning,” Emma said with a smile.   


The woman behind the counter raised an eyebrow at the pair, but nodded politely. “How may I help you?” She asked, remaining in place.  


“I was wondering if…if perhaps you would be able to provide me with a few things,” Emma said, pulling the purse of coins from her pocket. She opened the bag and poured them onto the wooden countertop. Silver and gold coins shined in the sunlight streaming through the window.  


Both of the shopkeeper’s eyebrows lifted and her expression immediately warmed. Scooping the coins into her hand, she counted them, and then nodded. “I should be able to get you whatever you’d like, my dear.”  


Biting down on her lip, she glanced at Henry, then back at the woman. “The boy needs some new clothes, and I need…I need some things fitting for the Captain’s mistress on the Jolly Roger. We’ve just sailed in, and we have four hours to gather supplies for our journey. Can you make do with that?”  


“Certainly,” the woman smiled and pulled a long tape from around her neck, moving to measure Henry’s leg. “I’ll take your measurements. Be back here in three hours, and I’ll have it all prepared. A few things I have in stock should only need altered.”  


“Thank you,” Emma smiled brightly and squeezed Henry’s hand, nodding to him to allow the woman to take his measurements. Most of Henry’s clothes had been what Emma could find from the children of friends – nearly torn to rags when she acquired them. Now, her son would have his own new items, and she would have a dress or two of her own.   


After leaving the shop, Emma allowed Henry a small pastry at the bakery.   


“Mama,” Henry asked, a bit of chocolate on his lip, “what is a ‘Mistress’?” The boy’s dark eyes gazed up at her, and Emma paused, her mouth falling agape at having to answer such a question.  


“Well, Henry,” she swallowed hard and toyed with a bit of her skirt as they strolled through the cobblestone streets. “A mistress is a friend. A special friend. I am a special friend of Captain Jones. He is taking care of us, and he would like us to have nice things.”  


“Oh, okay,” the boy seemed satisfied with the answer and walked for a while longer. He looked around, stopping outside of the smithy to gaze in the window at the shining forged knives and other blades. “I want to be a pirate when I grow up, Mama.”  


The confession made Emma’s heart flutter with conflict. It was obvious the boy was growing fond of his companions, but she knew his mind would be changed once they arrived in Misthaven. Her mother would lavish the boy with attention and insist on the finest upbringing they could muster. Emma’s mother, Queen Snow, was the very figure of kindness and generosity. She had compassion for the meek and always ensured the very best treatment for her subjects. The ideals had been instilled in her when she was very young, by her departed mother, Queen Ava. During her years at the palace, Emma had been taught the same principles, in the hopes that she would carry on the tradition when she became Queen. Emma sighed, knowing deep down how much she had disappointed her family. Perhaps meeting Henry would heal a few of the wounds she had inflicted.  


“What a happy thought,” Emma finally replied to her son, bending to kiss the top of his head. The pair strolled the streets a few hours more until it was time to return to the dressmaker.  


Upon stepping inside again, Emma was met by the dressmaker and her apprentice, who whisked her back into a dressing room near the rear of the shop. She was fitted into all manner of new garments; her old gown being tossed away once they had settled the sizing.   


As the men began to file back onto the ship, Killian looked up to see one of them carrying a trunk ahead of Emma and Henry. He smiled before turning back to his papers, glad to see Emma had been able to find what she needed.   


“Will this do, Captain Jones?” Emma asked after approaching the bridge.  


Looking up, Killian fully expected another set of peasant gowns in better condition. His expression froze, however, to see Emma dressed in a white blouse with a long leather coat that laced up below her bust. She wore a pair of black leather trousers tucked into knee-high boots. Her exquisite figure was fully highlighted by the outfit which, as he had directed, was much more suited for life on a ship. Her hair was swept into a long, thick braid that rested upon her shoulder. He stammered for a moment before nodding and swallowing hard. “That will do, Miss Swan.”  


Emma curtseyed slightly, a stark contrast in her more masculine attire, and headed below to her quarters, hiding a smirk. Killian glanced out over his men, who had all stopped to stare at the Captain’s mistress and her incredible beauty.  


“Oy,” he corrected them, causing a few to jump as they snapped out of their reverie, “Eyes off the goods, gentlemen.”  


Henry hurried up to the Captain and bounced eagerly on his toes. “Look, Captain Jones! I’ve got new trousers and a new shirt as well! The lady even made me a vest!”  


“Well done, Lad! You look like a proper sailor now,” he grinned and removed an item from within his coat, presenting it to the boy. “And a proper sailor needs his own spyglass.”  


“Wow!” Henry took the spyglass and slid it open, peering through it as he turned his head around to look out over the sea. “I can see everything!”  


“Aye, that you can. When we make way to Misthaven, I’ll take you up to the Crow’s Nest to get a better view,” he smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair.  


\--  


The sea was calm as the Jolly Roger sailed smoothly through the evening, a warm breeze making the main deck a perfect place for a night of drinks and dancing. Emma sat with Henry on her lap, clapping along to the music played by Vernon, a deckhand with a talent for the accordion. The men laughed and danced, clinking their pewter tumblers against one another and swigging back copious amounts of sugary rum. The Captain sat next to Emma, laughing along as the men tripped over one another, toppling into one another and collapsing into hearty chuckles.  


Henry yawned and leaned back against Emma. She placed a kiss into the boy’s hair. “Shall we put you to bed?” She asked with a soft smile.  


Shaking his head, the boy rubbed at his eyes. “No, it’s too much fun…”  


Smirking, Killian leaned over. “Tell you what, Lad,” he said conspiratorially, “I’ll rig you a hammock here on deck so you don’t have to miss a moment. Sound good?”  


Eyes alight with excitement, Henry hopped off of Emma’s lap and followed the captain toward the bow. Emma watched the pair work with a sheet of canvas and a few ropes until she found her hand snagged by an older crewman, who grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.  


“Come dance, milady! Enjoy yerself! ‘Tis a lovely night!” He swept her up onto her feet and swung her around, singing a song as loud as the rum instructed.  


Gasping at first, but falling into the swing of things, Emma joined hands with the man and danced in circles with him, laughing at the silly lyrics to the old pirate song and allowing herself to be passed off to the next dancer in line.  


Settling Henry down into his hammock, Killian covered the boy with his jacket and sauntered slowly back to mid-deck, watching Emma dance with the men. Her laughter was a joy to watch, her face illuminated in moonlight and flickering lanterns. He removed his scabbard and stepped forward, grasping Emma’s hand and pulling her to him.  


Her cheeks were flushed from the activity, and her grin was the widest he had ever seen for her. “May I have this dance?” He asked, sliding his arm around her waist.  


“You may,” she laughed, holding onto the Captain. The men whistled lowly in appreciation for the beautiful couple and Emma buried her face in his collar to mask her embarrassment. She inhaled his scent, closing her eyes and letting her body be turned into a quickstep, which somehow transformed into a slower, much more sensual waltz as the music slowed. When she looked up at the Captain, he gave her a broad smile. The accordion music was softer. A few of the men shuffled toward the crew’s quarters, while a few remained to drink and watch.  


After a moment or two, Emma finally found her wits to speak. “About last night,” she whispered to him, sliding her arm up around his shoulders, “I want to apologize for being so forward.”  


“No apologies necessary, Love,” he replied softly, giving her a reassuring smile, “Sometimes a man finds himself in a situation where he feels more obligated to honor than usual.”  


“Honor?” Emma asked, her fingers nervously toying with his shirt collar. “Captain, I believe you’re forgetting the circumstances of our meeting.”  


“I’ve not forgotten, Miss Swan,” he breathed. “I simply would not wish to take advantage.”  


They danced a while longer, until the music stopped. Emma pulled back slightly and gave a curtsey to Vernon, who bowed in return and gave a wave to them. The Captain applauded lightly and waved to the man in return.  


“I thought I was attempting to make it clear last night,” she bit down on her lip and watched Killian’s gaze turn back to her. “You would most certainly not be taking advantage, Captain Jones.”  


His jaw clenching slightly, Killian took Emma’s hand. He kissed the back of it softly before leading her toward her quarters. “In due time, Miss Swan. For now, I bid you goodnight. I’ll keep an eye on the lad.”  


She stopped at the top of the hatch and watched him carefully. “Thank you. And…if I’m…not what you desire…”  


Blinking, Killian shook his head quickly. “You are absolutely what I desire,” he raised a hand and grazed her cheek with his fingertips. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on her lips.  


Unlike the night before, Emma felt emotion behind his kiss. She returned the gesture, reaching up to run her fingers through his thick, dark hair. When she pulled back to take a breath, she leaned her forehead against his. “Then know I’m yours,” she whispered before backing away to turn in for the night.  


Killian watched Emma descend into the darkness, then turned and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back, inhaling the salt air. Gods, she was beautiful. And charming. And overall…perfect. She was also a temptation he would have to continue to avoid at all costs, mostly his own suffering body. Adjusting his pants, he cleared his throat and made his way up the rungs on the center mast to his elevated hammock for the night.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments! This story has been bombing on tumblr, (along with my other new one, Deep Cover), so I appreciate the encouragement here! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected delay.

“Captain!” a shout came from the main deck. Killian woke with a start, grasping the edge of the hammock and leaning over to shout obscenities at his crewmen, but the sight before him warranted more drastic actions.  


A ship was approaching quickly, cannons bared. Flipping out of the hammock, he grabbed a rope and slid down, looking around for his weapon. Finding the sword where he had left it the evening before, he belted the blade and scabbard to his hip. Dawn was just approaching, and half of the crew was not even awake.  


“Load up the cannons, boys! Vernon, get Henry down below decks with Emma. You stand guard and don’t let anyone down there but me,” he reached into a hold on the deck and pulled out a large pistol, handing it to his most senior crewman. “Protect the cargo.”  


The older man nodded and scooped up the groggy boy from where he was just waking in his own hammock on deck. He hurried downstairs with him in his arms and locked the hatch behind him.  


Emma emerged from behind the curtain where she had been tending to her bathing needs. She gasped and covered herself with the curtain, as she was in a nightgown. Vernon put Henry down and covered his own eyes quickly.  


“My apologies, ma’am, but the Cap’n ordered me to keep you down here. Ship approachin’ don’t look friendly,” Vernon explained quickly. “If you don’t mind me standin’ here, I’ll keep my eyes somewhere else while you get decent.”  


Glancing up the ladder, Emma’s jaw clenched. She hurried to dress herself, pulling her stays tightly around her waist and tying up the ribbons as she watched the hatch closely.  


“Mama, I’m scared,” Henry wimpered, running to his mother’s side. She held the boy close to her and pulled him onto her lap as she sat on the edge of the bed.  


“Captain Jones knows what he’s doing, my love. Hang on,” she whispered to the boy, humming a soft tune to him as they sat below decks, waiting for some kind of sign that everything would be alright.  


On the main deck, Killian kept his hand on the hilt of his sword and moved to the bow where he could see everything more clearly. The ship approaching them was the Royal Navy of Arendelle, which made the Pirate cringe. Their last great haul of gold had been Arendellian, and a large amount of it still rested in his quarters. The question was whether the vessel recognized the Jolly Roger as the getaway craft of Jones and his crew.  


“Ahoy there,” a man’s voice boomed as he leaned over the side railing of the large vessel, once it was aside the Jolly. “State your heading.”  


Looking around, Killian raised an eyebrow and stood a bit taller behind the wheel. “Misthaven. You seem to be out of your waters, Gents,” he noted to the man.  


The red-haired Captain of the Arendellian vessel chuckled and gestured to the ship. “Well, we’ve been following you since you left our waters. Pray tell me, what was your business in Arendelle? This vessel has been suspected of piracy in our land.”  


“Piracy? Hardly. We’re a merchant vessel,” Killian smiled brightly. He shrugged. “We made a supply stop in Arendelle. Is that now against the law?”  


The other man appeared skeptical, but shook his head. “Decent business is not against the law in Arendelle. But piracy is.” Captain Red examined the hull of the Jolly once more and frowned. “This ship has a strong resemblance to a Royal Navy vessel of Corona.”  


“Aye, you’d be correct, sir. She’s decommissioned. Former Jewel of the Realm under Captain Liam Jones,” Killian’s charming, white smile followed what was basically a half-truth. “I bought her after she sustained damage in Neverland.”  


“Neverland?” The Arendellian captain laughed and shook his head. “Well, if that’s what they told you…would you mind consenting to a search of your vessel?”  


Killian’s eyebrows raised, surprised. “I imagine that should I decline to consent to such a thing, you’ll take it upon yourself to board me anyway.”  


“You would be correct,” the man replied, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. “I would hate to think you’re smuggling anything that you wouldn’t want seen.”  


Killian took in a deep breath and glanced to his men, who appeared to be ready to fight for their captain and their ship.   


“What is the meaning of all of this?” A voice asked from below, the hatch to the Captain’s quarters opening with a loud bang. Both crews appeared to jump as Emma appeared from below. She held her chin steady as she took in the sight of the man in the opposing ship. “I demand to know why you’ve stopped us.”  


“Emma,” Killian muttered, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.  


Emma held up a hand to him and raised an eyebrow at the Arendellian Captain, who chuckled.  


“Well, your woman seems to be taking matters into her own hands, Captain,” the crew behind the man laughed.  


“Hardly,” Emma answered, “This vessel has been chartered to provide me passage home. How dare you impede my journey.”  


Most of Captain Jones’s crew stood, stunned, as they watched the scene.   


“How dare I? I sail under the colors of the Queen of Arendelle, ma’am. I’ve every right to stop a vessel suspected of piracy in our waters,” he stood a little taller and drew his sword, pointing it at Emma.  


“And I’m Princess Emma of Misthaven, sir,” she stated, voice firm. Killian blinked. The crew muttered among themselves, and the Arendellian Captain’s jaw dropped. “Delaying my journey will not be seen favorably by the King and Queen.”  


“Your highness,” the opposing Captain breathed, taking a knee. The rest of the crew followed. “We…I’m ever so sorry to cause you distress.”  


“Then let us go, and I will speak nothing of it,” she replied, hands taking their places upon her hips. The Arendellian Captain nodded quickly and turned to his men, ordering them all to stand down until the Jolly had departed. Emma turned to Killian. “Captain Jones, onward, if you please.”  


“You heard the Princess,” Killian shouted to his men, his eyes on Emma’s, “Onward. Full speed ahead.”  


The sails raised and the ship began gliding to the East, as she had been before being stopped. The crew all muttered quietly amongst themselves as they secured riggings and tightened the ropes. Emma and Killian stood quietly, watching one another. Finally, Emma cleared her throat. “I’m sorry.”  


“Sorry? For saving my bacon?” Killian gestured to the ship they had left behind.  


“For lying to you,” she moved toward him slowly, climbing up to the helm.  


Captain Jones glanced out over the men as they worked on deck. He shrugged and leaned against the wheel. “So it’s true.”  


Nodding, she looked at her feet for a moment. “I know I’ve hardly displayed Princess-like behavior. Practically throwing myself at you.”  


“Do you see me complaining, Your Highness?” He smirked.  


“Stop. Don’t call me that. Call me Emma,” she insisted, looking back up at him. There were a few tears in her eyes. “I’m abdicating as soon as we return. And leaving Henry with my parents for a proper upbringing.”  


“Do I still get my reward for returning you home?” He asked, pulling the rolled-up flyer from his pocket. He handed it to Emma, who opened it with a frown.  


“…you knew,” she whispered, reading over the document, puzzled. “You knew and you didn’t tell me.”  


He shrugged and licked his lips. “I guess we’re even.”  


Emma rolled the paper back up and handed it to him. “If a reward is promised, I’m sure you will have it. I will make sure of it.”  


The Captain’s eyes softened and he stepped toward her, taking the paper. “So now you know why…last night…”  


She nodded and smiled softly. “You could hardly take the chance that you would lose your bounty.”  


“That’s not what I meant,” he tucked the paper into his vest and watched her for a moment. “You’re the Princess of Misthaven. I’m a pirate.”  


“And what sense would that make?” She smiled sadly. “Princesses are supposed to be flawless; untouchable.”  


“Aye,” Killian nodded.  


“Mama?” Henry’s voice asked, breaking what seemed to be a heavily-charged tension on the upper deck. Emma looked down at the boy, who had likely heard the whole exchange from below. He looked confused.  


“Henry,” Emma breathed. She turned and walked down the stairs, nodding to Vernon with a smile before the old man departed.  


“Is it true, Mama? Are you a princess?” Henry asked.  


“It’s true, Henry, I am,” she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “Let’s go down and I’ll tell you all about it.” She glanced up once more at the Captain before moving down into their quarters.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too predictable. But trust me, everything is quite far from over. ;) Thank you for the reviews and kudos. They always keep me motivated!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden storm.

Days passed in near-silence aboard the Jolly Roger. Emma found herself busy below decks with a book she had found on a shelf in Captain Jones’s quarters, and Henry seemed more subdued, having learned of his lineage. The boy kept to his hammock on deck in the evenings, appearing reluctant to speak about his new identity.  


The Captain knocked upon the hatch to his former quarters, the sun just beginning its Westerly descent for the day, a strong breeze kicking up and cooling off the main deck.  


“Come in,” Emma called quietly. As he entered the space, the Captain waited for his sun-weary eyes to adjust to the darkened space.  


“Good evening, Emma,” he offered an awkward smile and bowed his head slightly in respect. “I trust you’re resting well.”  


Glancing up from her book, Emma nodded silently. She closed the book on her lap after placing a ribbon between the pages to keep her place.   


“We should be reaching Misthaven within a few days,” he folded his hands together behind his back. “I trust you’ve had words with the young man in regards to your plans to leave him with your family.”  


Again, the Princess nodded and sighed. She stood and tossed the book onto her bed, then crossed her arms over her chest. “He’s not very happy with me,” she admitted with a shrug. “He wants me to stay.”  


“And why shouldn’t you?” Killian raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure if your family can accept Henry, they can accept you for having him.”  


Frowning, Emma shook her head. “My grandmother made it quite clear before I left that I was unwelcome in the kingdom. She said my parents would likely feign acceptance to save face. I can believe that of them.”  


“So, what exactly will you do after you leave your son in Misthaven?” He asked, stepping closer to her. “Do you have a plan?”  


Emma took in a deep breath, then looked down at her boots. “No, no I have no plans.”  


Before Killian was able to respond, the hatch flew open and a man shouted down the ladder.   


“Cap’n Jones! Storm approachin’ fast! Wind’s taking us!” The ship was immediately rolled hard a port, and Killian found himself knocked from his feet, into Emma. They crashed hard against the bookcase, the volumes within scattering to the floor as the ship began to right itself.  


“Pull the sails and secure everything on deck!” The Captain shouted, helping Emma to her feet before he ran to the ladder. “I’ll send Henry down! Stay this time!” He climbed up the ladder and slid on the deck, the worn wooden slats becoming slick with seawater.   


“Henry!” Shedding his heavy coat, he ran toward the boy’s hammock, which he found to be empty. “Henry!” Eyes furiously scanning each of the decks, he watched the men securing the riggings after pulling the sails taught to their masts. The ship once again rolled with the sea, and the Captain had to hold himself steady on a railing.  


“Henry!” The voice was Emma’s this time. As a downpour raced its way across the water to them, Killian saw the boy racing across the upper deck.  


“Mama!” The boy’s cry came as Emma tried in vain to hold herself upright long enough to reach her son.   


Both hands on the railings, Killian moved swiftly across the deck as he had many times before. “Emma, stay put!” He reached the staircase and made his way up as the ship listed starboard.   


Henry reached for the wheel, but his wet fingers slid off of the brass rungs and the boy slid across the upper deck, slamming hard into the port side banister.   


“Captain!” A man shouted from the lower deck. “Look out!”  


Killian was nearly to his feet when a boom snapped its worn ropes and swung straight at him. He dropped to avoid it, narrowly missing the large wooden pole.   


Emma hurried up the stairs and grabbed the loose boom, pulling it back to the side of the ship where she could tether it once more. She turned back toward her son, but a large wave smacked straight into her side of the ship, knocking her fully onto the ground, her mouth and nose filling with salty seawater. As it washed away, she gasped and coughed, getting to her feet. Once she could see again, she pushed her hair from her eyes to see the upper deck completely emptied of all souls save herself.  


“Henry! Killian!” She screamed and ran to the port side, where two beringed hands hung onto the opposite side of the rail. Looking down, she saw Killian hanging there, trying to pull himself up. Just beyond the man, she could see her son’s brown vest coming to the surface of the swelling ocean, his limp body floating slowly in the choppy waves.  


“HENRY!” Emma screamed, ready to make the jump overboard to save her son.   


As he tried to pull himself up from the torrent below, Killian saw the horror in Emma’s eyes. He glanced down to see Henry’s lifeless form and immediately let go of the ship’s railing.   


Dropping into the raging sea, Killian’s body involuntarily contracted in the cold water. Once he was able to regain his faculties, he reached for the boy, managing to swing an arm around him as he surfaced. He lifted Henry with all of his might.   


The crew was hanging over the edge of the ship now, trying to steady themselves against the swaying motion as they threw ropes over the side.  


Coughing, Killian gasped for air and laterally treaded water with one hand, moving to the large rope. With only one hand free, he found himself falling beneath another wave before he was even able to get the thick cord wrapped around himself and the boy. With much effort, he turned his body to brace against hitting the side of the ship as they were hoisted from the water. His ribs cracked slightly, and he coughed again, attempting to force seawater from his own lungs.  


Henry’s body was pulled from his grasp as they were hoisted onto the deck, the sea’s rough waves calming just enough for the crew to pull them aboard.  


He fell to the deck for a moment, gasping and coughing, before the men pulled him into a chair.  


Emma pushed men aside, desperately screaming Henry’s name. She scooped her young son into her arms and held him close. “Breathe, Henry!”  


“Move,” Killian wheezed, pushing himself from the chair and batting away the hands of the ship’s doctor. He fell to his knees in front of Emma and Henry, taking the boy from her and placing him on the deck.  


“Why won’t he breathe?!” Emma frantically cried, placing her hands over her mouth. Her long blonde hair was sticking to her shoulders and face, the overall darkness of the stormy sky casting a grave shadow over her desperate features. Killian put his hands on the boy’s chest and pumped, pushing down to try and force the water from his lungs.  


Henry’s still body was haunting to him. It reminded Killian so much of when his brother had gone limp, falling into his arms in his quarters on the Jewel of the Realm as they left Neverland. He bent and breathed a deep breath into Henry’s mouth, then sat up again and pumped a few more times on the boy’s chest.  


With a sputtering cough, Henry’s body heaved slightly. Killian turned the boy onto his side and patted hard at his back, letting him spew the seawater from his lungs and belly.  


“Oh Henry!” Emma leaned down and brushed the boy’s hair from his eyes, tears streaming down her dampened face.  


“Mama…” Henry called weakly once he could breathe again. He climbed into her arms and held her tight, sobbing against her wet blouse.  


Killian pushed his own hair from his eyes and breathed deeply, allowing himself to be pulled back to his chair where he once again waved away the doctor. “See to the boy,” he ordered, regaining his full voice.  


The doctor looked over Henry as well as Emma. The ship continued to rock, but without as much violence as the storm had initially brought. Standing on shaky legs, the Captain moved slowly toward his quarters and climbed down to fetch drier clothes.  


“He should lie down,” the doctor said to Emma, helping Henry stand. “He needs to rest and breathe fresh air.”  


Nodding, Emma helped Henry to his hammock and helped him into it. She sunk to her knees and brushed the boy’s hair with her fingers as he laid back, closing his eyes. “Don’t leave me, Mama,” he whispered, grasping at her free hand.   


Emma squeezed his hand and leaned down to kiss his forehead. She was torn between what was right and what was expected of her. On one hand, she would be shamed in her kingdom. On the other, she would lose her son. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Killian emerging from below decks, having switched out his clothes for something a little less soggy. His hair was wet, slicked off to the side. Staying in Misthaven also meant she might never see the Captain again. He stepped across the deck toward her, keeping his voice low as he looked to a drowsy Henry.  


“Is the lad alright?” Killian asked, tucking his shirt into his black leather pants. He pulled on a red vest, buttoning it slowly.  


“Yes, he is,” Emma said, releasing Henry’s hand and standing to move to the Captain. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and reached up, fixing his collar. “Thanks to you, Killian.”  


Frowning, he shook his head. “I’m just glad he’s safe now.”  


Nodding, Emma pressed her lips together and reached for the Captain’s hands. She squeezed them tightly and kissed the backs of them. “I will make sure your reward is beyond what you could have imagined.”  


Although his ribs ached as a consequence of the calming storm, Killian also felt a separate pang in his chest. He offered up a slight smile and shook his head. “My men will appreciate the bonus. However, getting you and Henry home will be enough for me.”  


Emma watched him carefully and released his hands. “You…you will not keep the reward for yourself?”  


He smirked, “I may be a Pirate lass, but I believe in honor above all things. Good form. My men have done the work, so they will be paid. What I want…well, let’s just say it’s out of reach.”  


Her lips parted just slightly and Emma stared at her Captain, who gave a slight bow and turned to head back to the helm. Pinpricks summoned tears to her eyes once more and Emma turned back to her son, who had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback on this has been amazing! Thank you so much! It really keeps me motivated! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late nights at the helm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the change in rating with the addition of this chapter.

The Jolly Roger was hours away from Misthaven. Sailing through calm, glassy waters, the Captain was alone at the helm. The crew had taken to their beds for the night, and Killian Jones was alone with the stars. He lifted his flask, tasting the sweet burn of his rum as he took a swig from it. Having Emma on board had been more bad luck than he had ever encountered with passengers in the past. Not only had they weathered a storm and nearly gotten themselves killed, but they had almost been caught by the Royal Navy of Arendelle. Worst of all, Killian had undoubtedly fallen in love with the Princess herself. She was the embodiment of beauty, intelligence, and grace, and he was unable to make that blasted woman leave his thoughts. Perhaps after they had left her in Misthaven, he would be able to find a way to forget her.  


“Killian?” Her voice called to him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the salty air. “Killian?”  


Opening his eyes, he realized her voice was not a figment of his imagination. Emma rose to the upper deck, her hand gliding along the banister of the staircase.  


“Emma,” he responded finally, forcing a smile. “What can I do for you?”  


“I just…I can’t sleep,” she replied, stepping up beside him. She leaned back against the side of the pedestal, looking out over the water. “I’ve got terrible nerves about going home.”  


“I’m sure everyone will be glad to see you,” he grasped a rope and tied it around a spoke on the wheel, setting the ship to a steady course. “They offered the reward for a reason, you know.”  


“I know, it’s just…when I tell them my plans, they won’t be very happy,” she shrugged and turned back to him. “And Henry will probably hate me.”  


Frowning, Killian shook his head and offered up his flask. “Henry could never hate you. And it won’t be forever, I’m sure. You’ll have to visit the lad every once and a while.”  


“Mm,” she nodded and took the flask from him, taking a swig of the rum. Holding onto the leather-covered bottle, she rubbed the side of it with her fingers. “About that, I’d been meaning to ask you something.”  


The Captain did not reply, rather he cocked an eyebrow at the Princess and took to leaning against a railing as he watched her.   


“I’d like to join you,” she confessed, rather to the bottle than to Killian himself, “here on the Jolly. I could pay my way…”  


Pausing, Killian tilted his head to the side and lifted a hand, waving it slightly. “Pardon? Join us? Emma, I hardly think a life of Piracy is the best place for you.”  


“And who are you to decide what is best for me?” Her brows furrowed. She held the rum back out to him. “I was not referring to your crew. I wanted to join you.”  


The Captain’s heart skipped a beat. He drew breath through his clenched teeth and gripped the railing behind him, ignoring the flask thrust at him. “And I’m even worse for you than a life of Piracy,” he replied, his voice softer than before.   


Stepping toward him, Emma’s eyes softened, her gaze much more tender than before. “Why don’t you let me decide that?” Placing the flask aside, she looked down at his lips, then back up into those stormy blue eyes of his.   


The King of Misthaven would most certainly have his head for whisking his daughter away into a life of uncertainty on the sea. “I…can’t,” he pleaded with her, shaking his head.  


“You don’t want me?” She took another step toward him, keeping her hands to herself for the moment, no matter how much she wanted to pull his body against hers.  


Swallowing hard, Killian shook his head again. “It’s not that. It’s…your father…”  


“The most fearsome pirate on the seas is afraid of a girl’s father,” she teased, lips curling into a smirk.  


“He’s afraid of losing his head on a King’s orders,” he replied quickly, shifting his weight to his feet once more. “Otherwise…”  


One of Emma’s perfect eyebrows raised, her curiosity peaked. “Otherwise? What…would you do? If you weren’t in fear of the wrath of my father?”  


The Pirate clenched his jaw, then allowed himself to play along. “I’d kiss you.”  


“You’ve done that,” she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.  


“No,” Killian insisted, pushing away from the railing to close the gap between the two of them. “I’d really kiss you. Like I loved you. As if you were the only woman in the world. As if every single beat of my heart depended on you being in my life.”  


Emma’s breath caught in her chest. She stared at the pirate before her, who was now close enough to touch. Was he confessing his feelings to her? Or was he playing games? It was difficult to tell when they were playing ‘what if’. “Go on,” she whispered.  


He kept his eyes on her. It was obvious that his words were affecting her. Perhaps the risk would be worth it. Perhaps he would be able to love her without obstacle. “I’d worship you. For hours. Days. Nights. Weeks. I’d want nothing more than to lie with you and hold you until the sun came up. I’d want all of that, Emma. If you weren’t a Princess.”  


A tear fell down Emma’s cheek. She shook her head. “You don’t mean it.”  


Reaching up, he brushed the tear away and cupped her cheek with his palm. He had no intention of hurting her. His heart was racing within his chest. Every single risk he had ever taken was less intense than this very moment with her. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers, arms sliding around her waist.  


The noise that escaped from Emma was somewhere between a sob and a moan of pleasure. Throwing her arms around his neck, Emma slid her fingers into his thick, black hair. He pulled her body against him, and she gave in willingly to every command. When he pulled back from the kiss, Killian wordlessly scooped her into his arms, carrying her down to the main deck before he helped her down into her quarters.  


Henry had insisted on remaining on the foredeck, to keep a ‘weather eye’ on the horizon. The boy was thankfully fast asleep in his hammock and yards away from the Captain’s quarters. As Killian reached the bottom of the stairs, he pulled Emma into another kiss, parting his lips and pressing his tongue hotly against hers. Her mouth tasted of tender fruits and the sweet rum he had given her. He felt himself stiffening as he wondered how the rest of her body tasted.  


Grasping his collar, Emma stepped slowly back toward the small bed in the chamber, stopping as the heels of her boots clicked against the footboard. Despite how the pair had met, Emma was incredibly inexperienced when it came to lovemaking. Her impulsive, hormone-driven teenage experience with Neal had been brief, and Killian was meant to be her first professional client.   


Killian broke away from her lips and let his lips find her neck, dragging them slowly from just below her ear to her collarbone. His fingers deftly unlaced the tightly-corseted vest she wore around her waist, pulling the laces from the garment before he pushed it down her arms and let it fall to the floor. His teeth nibbled playfully along her collarbone, and Emma giggled at the tickle from his whiskers. She pulled the pin from her hair, blonde curls spilling down over her shoulders before she pushed his heavy leather coat down off of his body. It hit the floor with a heavy _whump_ , and Killian pushed her slowly backward, letting his lips find hers once again.  


Emma sank into the bed; in which she had spent several nights completely alone. Now, the Captain loomed over her with a mischievous smile, his hands dragging along her hips and thighs. He pulled away her boots, tossing them carelessly behind him. Laughter erupted from the both of them as a cup was knocked from the nearby table.   


It did not take long for the pair to undress one another completely. Emma laid upon the bed, her hair spread in a golden halo around her beautiful face. Killian let his eyes drink in her beautiful form, illuminated only by moonlight through the aft windows. She was absolutely the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen – and he had seen quite a few in his day.  


Emma bit down on her lip, shyly parting her legs and reaching for him. She could see he was ready for her, and a knot of anxiety was building in her stomach over the size of his incredible cock. She hoped the deed would not hurt quite so much as her previous experience; however, her own arousal was much greater this time than before.   


Surprising her, Killian slid his hands into hers and leaned down, not to enter her, but to surround her nipple with his lips. He sucked softly, tongue swirling over her taut, pink peak. He paid similar attention to the other breast prior to trailing kisses down over her smooth stomach. The nest of blonde curls betwixt her legs drew him in. He nuzzled her softly, hands sliding away from hers to grasp her hips.  


“What…are you…?” Before she could finish her sentence, Killian had pressed her thighs open and dipped low, his tongue flicking against her delicate center. She gasped, letting her head fall back onto the bed.  


“Shhhh…” he smirked. “Enjoy yourself, Love…” He parted his lips and lapped slowly at her clit, rubbing a finger against her entrance. She was surprisingly wet for him, which pleased the Captain.  


His finger entered her carefully and he closed his lips around her sensitive nub, sucking and rolling his tongue against her. Killian moaned against her center, loving the way her beautifully wet folds yielded to his tongue. He licked her slowly, deliberately, before moving his tongue more roughly against her clit and sucked at it with his wet lips. He felt his cock stiffening more, a growing ache beginning low in his belly. However, it was much more important to him that he please his Princess than tend to his own needs.  


Emma was in absolute raptures. She grasped at the bedclothes, clenching the sheets, twisting them in her fists. “Killian,” she moaned. Her voice was low and guttural, a primal response to the waves of pleasure he was driving through her body. He slipped another finger inside of her, stretching her carefully to ready her body to receive him, curling and twisting slowly. “Oh Gods! Killian!”  


The combined effort of his fingers and tongue pushed her closer and closer to the edge, a warmth spreading through her entire body. Reaching one hand into his hair, Emma wrapped her leg over Killian’s bare shoulder and gasped, a shiver moving down her spine just before she exploded into an orgasm; her very first. She cried out loudly, eyes squeezed shut, toes curling in involuntary spasms.   


The Captain removed his fingers and placed a gentle kiss against her belly button as he slid up her body. Emma cared not that his mouth was covered in juices from her orgasm. She pulled him to her, kissing him hungrily, her hand sliding down between them to grasp his incredible length. Running her thumb over the tip, she stroked him as he planted his knees between her legs.   


“You…you are incredible…” she whispered against his lips, grinning from ear to ear. “That…”  


“At your service, Swan,” he whispered in return, clenching his jaw slightly at the feeling of her warm hand against his length. “Are you sure you…mmm…want to…continue?”   


“Make love to me, Killian,” she insisted, wrapping a leg up around his waist. She rubbed her dripping wet pussy against the tip of his cock, licking her lips. “I need you…”  


With such an invitation, no man would be able to refuse. One hand grasped Emma’s hip as he slid himself slowly a few times against her, then pressed into her depths, groaning loudly and taking the movement as slow as possible to avoid making the experience entirely too brief. He gasped, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes tightly. “Gods, Swan, you’re bloody amazing…”  


Emma’s body stretched to accommodate the Captain’s impressive size. The ache was well worth every moment as she allowed him to completely fill her inner depths. She moaned low, pressing her head back into the pillows, her fingernails digging lightly into his back. “Oh Killian,” she whispered. He began moving in careful strokes, pulling slowly out before plunging a bit more quickly into her.   


Opening her eyes, Emma met her Pirate’s gaze and lifted a hand to brush his hair back from his face. She smiled and leaned up, kissing him slowly as their bodies moved together. Killian shifted his hips lower and pulled her against him a bit more.  


Moaning loudly against his lips, Emma broke the kiss and gasped before she cried out softly, “Oh Gods, yes. Right there!” His movements quickened, and Emma found herself once more on the edge of orgasm. Holding tightly to her lover, Emma stared into his eyes and held her breath as she spilled into waves of pleasure. She felt Killian tense between her legs and he groaned, spilling deep inside of her. The weight of his body pressed down against hers, and Emma clung tightly to him, catching her breath. She was completely satiated, her body weakened from gorgeous use. Burying her face against the Captain’s neck, she smiled and kissed along his sweat-moistened skin.  


Killian held her closely, turning onto his side as he pulled out of her body. He pulled the covers over them and ran his fingers through her hair, catching his breath and marveling at the long golden strands.   


“So you’ll let me stay with you?” She asked quietly, nuzzling at his collarbone.   


“Aye, Swan,” he nodded closing his eyes. “I won’t let you go.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival.

“Land Ho!” Came the early-morning call from the upper deck. Killian stirred and rubbed at his eyes. He turned over in bed and pulled the pillow closer to him. It was only then that he realized he was unaccompanied beneath the sheets. His still-nude body was under rumpled bedclothes, but Emma was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, he climbed out of bed and pulled on his things, climbing up to the main deck.  


“G’mornin’, Cap’n,” smiled Vernon as Killian raised his hand against the glare of the morning sun. To the East, Misthaven was appearing in the distance. The Captain nodded to the deckhand and looked around some more.   


“Where’s Princess Emma?” He asked groggily, running a hand through his hair.   


“She and the lad are on the foredeck, sir,” Vernon pointed toward Henry’s hammock, where the two of them sat, talking.  


Killian approached, tugging on his long leather duster.   


“I promise we’ll visit you very often,” Emma said softly to her son, taking his hand into hers. Henry stiffened slightly, but then nodded to his mother. He glanced up at the approaching pirate.  


“Mama says she’s staying with you, here on the Jolly Roger,” the boy said to the Captain.  


Killian nodded and gave Emma a smile. He knelt in front of the boy. “Perhaps your grandparents would allow us to take you sailing from time to time. After all, a good Prince knows his bearings at sea.”  


“And when I’m King, you’ll return? I want you to live with me, in the Palace,” Henry said to the both of them. “Or else I should be lonely.”  


“I doubt you will be lonely, Henry,” Emma laughed. She leaned in and kissed her son’s forehead. “Perhaps I will return someday. I just…I do not think the Kingdom is the best place for me.”  


The massive ship floated into the harbor. The men cast ropes onto the moors and pulled the vessel up to the docks. Emma stood. She approached Killian with a deep breath and stood on her tip toes to give him a gentle kiss. “Good morning,” she smiled.  


“Best morning I’ve had in ages, Love,” Killian responded with a wink. He placed a hand on the center of her back and looked to Henry. “Are you ready to meet your family, Lad?”  


Henry nodded nervously, and the three of them headed down the gangplank.  


\--  


The city was bustling, going about its daily business as usual, peddling wares in the marketplace around the castle. As the trio approached, Killian moved to one of the palace guards.  


“We would like an audience with the King and Queen,” he stated to the man.   


The guard chuckled. “The King is not keeping audience with merchants at this time, sir. You should return in three days.”  


“I am returning the Princess,” Killian gestured to Emma. “As requested.”  


The guard’s demeanor changed. He looked to Emma, then back to Killian. “Follow me.”  


The halls of the palace were exactly as Emma had remembered them. She held tightly to Henry’s hand, feeling a knot building in her stomach. The guard knocked upon a heavy wooden door and spoke quietly with someone behind it. He turned back to them.  


“You will be received in the throne room,” he gestured into the next room. Emma knew it well. It was where she had taken ballroom dancing lessons and first argued with her parents over the love of Henry’s father. Well, what she had thought was love.  


Killian waited for Emma to go ahead, watching her carefully. He followed behind, glancing over his shoulder as the guards closed the door behind them.  


“Emma!” A breathless cry came as Queen Snow hurried into the room. She was dressed in a gown of red silk, covered in a robe of gilded threads. The monarch quickly swept her daughter into her arms, holding her tightly. “Oh, it is you. Emma, we’ve missed you so much.”  


Emma hugged her mother in return, an uncertain smile crossing her features. The returned princess kept her eyes on Killian, whose attention was snagged as the King entered the room, his jaw set like stone. Killian gave a low bow to the both of them. Henry awkwardly followed suit.  


“Oh Emma,” he sighed, moving to cup his daughter’s head with his hand. He held onto his wife and daughter, closing his steely blue eyes. “Why did you ever leave us?”  


Henry moved closer to Killian, watching the reunion. Emma had remained silent, letting her return register with her parents.  


Pulling back from the two of them, Emma took in a deep breath. “I left because I was ashamed to admit I had been foolish,” she began, her hands twisting together nervously. “I should have listened. I let myself get carried away by young love.”  


“We don’t care about that,” Queen Snow shook her head and touched Emma’s cheek. “We love you no matter what.”  


“I was pregnant when I left,” Emma finally admitted. The King and Queen stared at her, then their eyes drifted to Henry.  


“Is this…?” The King asked, gesturing to the boy. Emma simply nodded.  


“This is my son, Henry,” Emma said quietly. She moved to the boy’s side and gave him a nudge toward his grandparents. “Henry, these are your grandparents. Queen Snow and King David.”  


Tears welled in Snow’s eyes. She moved down to her knees on the hard cobblestone floor, opening her arms to the young boy. “Hi Henry. I’m your…your Grandmother.”  


Henry remained at Emma’s side, glancing up at her. Killian ruffled the boy’s hair slightly. When the pirate looked up again, he found himself focused upon by the King. The man remained silent as he watched him, then he moved to Snow’s side. “Welcome home, Henry.”  


Snow stood, realizing a hug from her grandson was likely not going to happen upon their first meeting. She moved close to her husband, grasping his hand. “He’s beautiful, Emma. I…I don’t know what we would have said to make you think you had to leave.”  


Emma’s brow furrowed slightly. “It wasn’t really…you. But we can talk about that, later. Now, I think, I should introduce you to Captain Killian Jones. He and his men have returned us to the kingdom.”  


Stepping forward, King David offered his hand to the Pirate. “Sir, you have our gratitude.”  


Killian smiled and took the older man’s hand, shaking it firmly. “You’re quite welcome, Sir. I’m happy we can return them safely to you.”  


“The Captain will collect his reward for my return whenever you see fit to grant it to him,” Emma smiled at her Pirate, then to her parents.   


The Queen glanced at her husband, then back to her daughter. “Reward?” She shook her head slightly. “I…Emma never placed a price on your return. We simply couldn’t. Your father and I figured that if you left, you had a reason to do so.”  


“Of course, the Captain shall have whatever he desires, but what made you believe a reward was promised?” The King asked, raising an eyebrow.  


Emma blinked, turning to Killian. The Captain was slightly flummoxed, but he removed the flyer from inside his jacket and held it out to the King and Queen. David took the parchment and blinked a few times as he examined it. “We did not issue this.”  


“I did,” came a voice from behind the tall columns of the throne room. An older woman appeared, her salt-and-pepper hair pulled into an elegant bun atop her head. She wore a gown of deep purple and black. Her deep brown eyes had not aged a day since Emma had last seen her.  


“Grandmother,” Emma breathed softly. She bowed her head to the older woman. “Killian, this is my Grandmother. Regina, the Dowager Queen.”  


The older woman examined the Captain as he bowed to her. “It’s my fault Emma fled the kingdom. I advised her that she would not be welcome after having shamed the family by giving birth to an illegitimate child.” Regina kept her head held high, a constant air of confidence surrounding her.  


“Regina, how could you?!” Snow’s pale skin was turning red with anger. She shook her head. “All these years and you didn’t tell us!”  


“I’m good at keeping secrets, my Darling Snow White,” Regina sighed. She cocked her head to the side. “The guards have your reward, Captain Jones. You may collect it as you leave.”  


David stepped closer to his mother-in-law. “Why would you tell her that we were ashamed of her!?”  


Emma watched the exchange, her eyes wide. Killian remained at her side, placing a hand on her back in a show of support. “She was right! I brought dishonor to the family! But I love my son. I love him so much. And to keep everything as secret as possible, I’m leaving.”  


Snow turned to her daughter quickly. “No! You’ve just returned! Oh please, Emma. Don’t take Henry away so soon.”  


Regina remained quiet, her chin raised, expression blank as the scene unfolded.   


“Mother,” Emma sighed, “I won’t be taking Henry with me. He’s going to stay here, with you. You can tell the people whatever you like about him, but I want him to assume his rightful place as Prince. I will be leaving with Captain Jones.”  


“No, please,” Queen Snow pleaded, moving to take her daughter’s hands. “Please, stay. If you’re ashamed of what happened, we’ll find a way to explain it to the people.”  


Emma looked into her mother’s eyes and took in a deep breath. She sighed and glanced to her father. “I’ll consider it.”  


“Excellent,” King David grinned and placed a hand on his wife’s back. “I think we shall have a ball tonight. In your honor.”  


“Captain, you may take your leave. And thank you, again,” Snow smiled at the man who lingered behind Emma. He paused and looked to Emma, then bowed his head and began to back away.  


“No,” Emma shook her head and pulled away from her mother. She gestured toward Killian. Explaining their relationship would be difficult, to say the least, so for now she would play it casually. “Captain Jones, he must stay for the ball.”  


“Oh, is he a friend of yours?” David asked, his eyebrow raising slowly.   


Emma licked her lips and nodded. “The Captain is a good man. He saved Henry’s life on the voyage. I believe he should be honored at the ball.” Her glance drifted to Killian, who seemed embarrassed, yet relieved.  


“My men would enjoy a night on dry land. I believe I can stay, if the Princess so wishes it,” he looked back to Emma.  


“I do,” she nodded to him.   


“Well, it seems preparations should be made, then,” Regina interjected, taking Emma by the hand. “My dear we must get you something more appropriate to wear. Your boy, too. Come with me.”  


Emma watched Killian with sad eyes as they left. If she remained in Misthaven, she would lose him. His life was the sea, and she knew he would never stay for her. She would, however, have Henry. Her heart was absolutely torn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A royal ball.

Emma stood before the mirror, brushing her fingers over the fine silk of her gown. The gold and cream colors of the fabric glowed in the waning sunlight which streamed through the windows of her chambers. Her hair had been twisted into a pile of elegant plaits on the back of her head, secured with an irritating pin, which poked at her scalp. The attire was a far cry from the clothes she had worn over the past number of years. She glanced at the tiara which had been laid out for her. While she had no objection to the gems dangling from her ears, she felt herself incapable of wearing the diadem. It had been a long time since Emma had considered herself a princess. And she likely would be unable to assume the title ever again.  


A knock came at her door.   


“Enter,” she called, assuming a servant to provide her with wine before the ball. Instead, the Captain walked into her rooms. She glanced over and smiled with surprise.  


“Killian,” she breathed, moving toward him.  


His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her. She was without a doubt the most beautiful thing upon which he had ever laid his eyes. “Your highness,” he cooed in return, bowing his head lowly to her. He had been bestowed with a brown silk coat and vest, courtesy of the King and Queen. The look was much more formal for the evening’s celebrations.  


Emma rolled her eyes and waved off his bow. She stepped close and tugged at the collar on his coat. “If I thought you could get me back into this gown before the ball, I’d have you right here,” she whispered with a smirk. “But it will have to wait until after.”  


“Here…in your father’s palace?” His eyes widened and he chuckled softly, sliding his arms around her tiny, cinched waist. “I feel I’ve awakened something in you, Emma.”  


She smiled sadly and shrugged. “Perhaps I’m just…dreading the inevitable.”  


“Inevitable?” The pirate’s eyebrow cocked slowly. “What is that, Love?”  


“I must make a difficult decision,” she sighed. “Either I part from my son, or I have to part from you. My heart is torn in two directions.”  


Shaking his head, Killian raised a finger to Emma’s lips, touching them gently before he replaced his finger with his own lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. “I would never want to part from you. But if you want to stay with Henry, you should. The lad needs his mother.”  


Emma’s eyes closed tightly and she pulled away from his grasp. “And you shall, what, visit me when your loins dictate it?”  


His brow furrowed. “You know it isn’t like that, Love,” he frowned. “Emma, my feelings for you…”  


“Stop,” she said, raising a hand to him. “Don’t you dare say it.” Her tone softened as she turned away from him. “Don’t make this harder for me.”  


Killian sighed heavily and took a step back from her. “I…I will see you this evening, at the ball.” Turning, he departed the room, closing the heavy wooden door behind him.   


\--  


Trumpets sounded as the upper crust of Misthaven gathered in the ballroom, dressed in all of their finery. Tables filled with delectable treats lined the walls, and fountains overflowed with wine. Streamers of red and gold were draped from the ceiling, centering over a grand chandelier with thick, tall candles lit to burn throughout the evening. A Royal table was set for the King and Queen, the Dowager Queen, and Emma and her son.   


Called to attention, the crowd turned toward the table, behind which the King and Queen entered. There was a round of applause throughout the room. Queen Snow smiled graciously at her subjects, bowing her head lightly in respect to them. The room bowed in return. She raised her hands to beg for silence before speaking.  


“My people,” she began, a proud grin spreading across her features, “Today we gather to welcome home our dearest daughter. She brings with her a beautiful son. Please welcome Princess Emma and her son, Henry.”  


More applause filled the room as Emma entered, her mother’s tiara shining atop her golden locks. She bowed to her parents as she had been told so many years ago, then held out her hand to Henry, who cautiously entered. A few whispers spread through the crowd, no doubt gossiping about the identity of the boy’s father. Emma steeled herself against the murmurs of the audience and led Henry to their place at the table. Snow reached down, grasping her daughter’s hand tightly.  


“And please let us also introduce Captain Killian Jones, who returned our darling girl to us,” she gestured toward the hall. Killian strolled into the assembly, nodding his head in the direction of the King and Queen, his eyes focused on the Princess more than her parents.  


The King raised his voice above the crowd and smiled. “Tonight, we will honor Captain Jones by awarding him the Order of the Golden Realm. This is the highest order of knighthood in the kingdom. His valiant efforts upon the sea warrant such an honor.”  


Both Killian and Emma seemed surprised, turning to look at King David. David gave his daughter a knowing smirk before continuing with his speech. “Captain Jones, if you would step before me over here, please.”  


Killian paused before doing as he had been asked. He followed the King’s lead toward a small platform, where he stood before Emma’s father, a look of confusion on his features. King David pulled the sword from his scabbard and raised it high. “If you would kneel before me, please, Captain Jones?”  


Glancing around, Killian cleared his throat before he knelt down. His knees touched the plush carpets and he stared up at the man before him. The honor was unexpected to say the least. It seemed to go against every fiber of his being, to become a nobleman loyal to a king. However, he did not dare refute it before the people of Misthaven, lest he be run out of town for the disrespectful notion.  


“I dub thee Sir Killian Jones, Order of the Golden Realm. You have my highest regard amongst the men of this kingdom. My gratitude shall be reflected in the gift of whatever you shall desire,” after touching his sword to Killian’s shoulders, David smiled and offered his hand to the other man. “Rise, Sir Killian.”  


Emma watched, in shock. Neither of her parents had mentioned bestowing such an honor upon the Captain. She felt herself growing warm and gripped the table in front of her. Snow glanced to her daughter and raised an eyebrow.  


“Emma?” She asked softly, placing a hand upon her daughter’s back. “We thought you would be pleased,” Snow whispered. She cleared her throat. “I could see your…attraction to the Captain…”  


Glancing up at her mother, Emma forced a smile, but then it waivered and she felt her knees give out. Luckily, a chair sat just behind her, but the collapse was not unnoticed. Snow grasped for a goblet of wine and handed it quickly to her daughter. “Drink, Emma,” she whispered.  


Emma looked at the wine, but she was unable to take it. Her arms were heavy, fingers unmoving as she desperately wanted to respond. Blinking slowly, her eyes became heavier and heavier, and she slumped in her chair.  


The crowd gasped as the realization rippled through them, and Queen Snow’s frantic cries for a doctor caused both the King and Sir Killian to rush to Emma’s side. Henry stood next to his mother, his features riddled with fear.  


“Emma!” David cried, shaking his daughter by the arm. “Emma, what’s wrong?”  


A violet cloud of smoke rose in the center of the ballroom, and the crowd retreated from it, a few women screaming in fright. From within the smoke, the Dowager Queen emerged. She smiled softly at Queen Snow and King David.  


“Regina?” David asked, standing. He stared at her in confusion. “What…what is going on!?”   


With a laugh, Regina stepped toward the King and Queen. She sighed, the lines around her eyes crinkling with happiness. “She’s dead, I’m afraid. Well, basically dead.”  


“No!” Snow shouted, holding her daughter tightly in her arms. “Why!?”  


David held his sword up, pointed directly at the older woman before him. “What have you done!? When did you learn this magic?!”  


Killian’s hand moved to Emma’s wrist. Her skin was chilling already. He felt for a pulse. Maybe he had felt the faintest of movement below his finger, but it was hardly enough to call a heartbeat. His eyes burned with tears as he looked to the Dowager Queen.  


“Snow probably doesn’t even remember, so let me regale all of you with a tale of the past,” Regina hissed, her eyes narrowing. “You see, Snow White was my stepdaughter. But before that, she was a princess. The daughter of King Leopold. A young girl who I saved from a wild horse in the pasture where I grew up.”  


Snow had buried her face in the crook of Emma’s still arm. She looked up to glare at Regina, shaking her head. “I don’t understand—“ Her voice silenced with a flick of Regina’s wrist.  


“After I saved her life, King Leopold proposed marriage to me. Duty forced me to accept the king’s proposal, despite the fact that I loved another. His name was Daniel. He was our stable boy,” Regina continued casually, strolling in a circle and playing to her terrified audience.  


Killian wished he had a weapon as he stood, his blood boiling within him to silence this wicked Queen.  


“Snow White became privy to the fact that I was in love with Daniel and that I wished to run away with him. However, she was unable to keep the secret. She told my mother of our love. It resulted in Daniel’s death,” tears rose in Regina’s eyes. “I lost my love because this child was unable to understand what a secret was!”  


Snow attempted to protest, but her voice remained silenced by Regina’s magical hold. She shook her head and looked to David, who stepped out from behind the table, his sword raised at her. Regina glared at the King and lifted her hand, a fireball forming just above it. David paused, allowing her to continue her story.  


“I waited. I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me. To take away your love,” Regina hissed lowly. “But taking away your precious King was not enough. I sent your daughter away from the kingdom. I thought you would be crushed by losing her. I could see that you were, but you also…you made the best of it.” With a bitter laugh, the Dowager Queen turned and looked at the people. “I brought her back. I tempted this fine Captain with a reward he could not refuse. A Pirate through and through.”  


The terrified crowd whispered lowly about the word ‘Pirate’. Although he had once been proud of it, the word stung Killian to the core. He stepped toward Regina and pointed to her. “You can’t do this, you witch! Bring back the Princess!”  


“I can and I did, Pirate!” She spat, followed by a cackle of laughter. It echoed through the room. She extinguished the flame in her hand, then with a push of her hands toward the royal thrones, she shoved everyone but Emma backwards from the platform, causing them all to land in a jumble behind it. Emma laid in her chair, body slumped to the side. Stepping forward, Regina grasped in the pin in the back of Emma’s hair and lifted it. The princess’s golden locks spilled down over her shoulders. “Sleeping curse. As soon as this pin dug into her scalp and released its poison, she entered into an eternal sleep. Made it a bit easier for me to do this.”  


She took a dagger from her dress and slashed it across Emma’s limp palm. The Queen lifted the dagger, wet and dripping with the blood of the sleeping Princess. She tilted her head back and parted her lips, allowing for the dark blood to drop into her mouth.  


Another cloud of purple smoke surrounded Regina, swirling for a long moment. As it dissipated, it revealed not the aging Dowager Queen, but a beautiful youth. Her hair was thick and dark, set in braids on either side of her head. Her waist was more slim, her face without the wrinkles of experience, her hands plump with the beauty of agelessness. With a grin and a dark sparkle in her brown eyes, Regina smirked to the people before her. “Bow to your new Queen.”


	10. Chapter 10

Killian Jones lunged toward the queen, his hand reaching for the sword at his side. King David reached out and grasped his arm.

  
“Wait,” David hissed, tugging the man back to him, “she can’t bring back Emma if she’s dead.”

  
“Are you really just going to hand the kingdom over to her?” Killian’s eyes were alit with fury as he watched the older man’s expression fall.

  
David searched for the right words, but came up empty, “I have no choice.”

  
With a flick of her wrist, the young and beautiful Regina summoned a fireball. The crowd gasped and pulled away, muttering nervously. A few people managed to escape the ballroom, fleeing for the village beyond the gates.

  
“On your knees,” Regina hissed, her teeth flashing as she spoke. She stepped closer to the determined-looking pirate and raised a perfect eyebrow to him, “or are we going to have a barbeque?”

  
Slowly, Killian glanced back at David and then bent, placing one knee onto the intricate tile floor of the ballroom. He stared daggers at Regina, his jaw clenched.

  
The royal family carefully followed suit, bending to bow to the woman who had planned for years to usurp the throne of Misthaven.

  
“Guards,” she cackled with a grin, “take the disgraced royals to the dungeons. Oh, and the Pirate too.”

  
\--

  
The dungeon was dark, save for a sliver of moonlight streaming through a tiny window. Snow wrung her hands and paced, shaking her head.

  
“I never…I never should have said a word to Cora but she…”

  
“Stop blaming yourself,” David sighed. He had been stripped of his weapons and crown. Leaning against the iron bars of the cell, he shook his head. “None of this is anyone’s fault. Regina is, and has always been, against us.”

  
Sitting on a bench, Killian idly toyed with a button on his jacket for a moment before standing. 

  
“Right,” he cleared his throat, “Do you keep in shape, Your Majesty?” He directed the question to David.

  
The older man’s eyebrow raised, “I’m sorry?”

  
“Do you tend to keep up your strength? We’ll need it,” he shed his heavy leather jacket and picked up an armful of straw, tucking it inside. “We’re busting out of here.”

  
“How?” Snow asked, wiping at her eyes.

  
“Leave that to me,” he grinned and stuck his coat into the shadows, propped up to appear as if he were sleeping in the darkened corner.

  
Fiddling with the lock for a moment or two was all the Pirate needed to be able to spring himself and the King. He carefully closed it behind them and glanced up and down the corridor. 

  
“I’m not sure why I’m trusting a Pirate,” David muttered quietly, peeking around Killian as they waited for the Southernmost corridor to clear.

  
“I’ll use my new title, if you don’t mind, mate,” Killian smirked slightly and gave the older man a wink. “Will you trust a Knight?”

  
David was silent with anger as they snuck down the hall and turned into the main area near the kitchens. 

  
“What’s your plan, then?” David muttered once they were out of sight of the guards. 

  
“I’ve come across many a magic beast in my tenure on the seas,” Killian sighed. “I’ve got an idea, but what I need is on my ship.”

  
“We’re on the lower level,” David whispered. He glanced around the empty hallway and gestured over his shoulder to Killian. “Come on. There’s an exterior door this way.”

  
“Halt!” A voice boomed from the end of the hall. Killian slowed and leaned his head back slightly, closing his eyes.

  
“Way to keep your eyes peeled, mate,” he grumbled at the King, who glared in return.

  
“In the name of Queen Regina,” the guard began, stepping toward them. David turned and laughed, shaking his head. 

  
“I am King in this palace, and you’d do well to remember that,” he tapped his own chest with his index finger. “Get us out of here, and I will spare your life when I return to power.”

  
“She will incinerate me,” the guard said quietly, his sword still pointed at the two men, but trembling ever-so-slightly, “I have a family.”

  
“As do I,” David countered, his gaze steady. “And I promise to take care of yours if you redirect the guards from this area so we may pass to the docks.”

  
“We will allow you to lead us to the Queen once we’ve retrieved something from my ship. You may be rewarded by her, if it seems you’ve done her a service.” The Captain stood a bit taller, tucking his thumbs into his belt loops.

  
The guard watched them for a moment before nodding, “Very well. Be quick.”

  
The Jolly Roger remained docked in the harbor, floating peacefully upon a rolling sea as the chaos continued within the castle. The Captain glanced about carefully as the two men boarded. He climbed up the gangplank and hopped down onto the deck, followed closely by the King.

  
“Captain!” Vernon greeted him from the upper deck, smiling broadly. “We were afraid for your life and that of the Princess. Is all well at the castle? There are rumors…”

  
“No time, Vernon, but no, all is not well,” he hurried toward his quarters and climbed down into them. David followed, giving the old man a nod. 

  
“Is that…?” a crewmate asked, watching David disappear below docks as well. 

  
“Worry not, the Cap’n knows what he’s doin’,” Vernon ushered the younger man back to his work.

  
Once he was below decks, David frowned, examining the quarters. He noticed rumpled bedsheets and a skirt carelessly flung upon the floor, atop a pair of black leather trousers. His gaze narrowed as he watched the captain rummaging through a trunk near the back of the room.

  
“You’ve neglected to tell me that Emma was sharing your bed, Captain,” David hissed, color rising into his face. His fist clenched. “What kind of man are you, taking advantage of a lost Princess?”

  
Turning back to the King, Killian raised an eyebrow. “A man who is deeply in love with your daughter, Your Highness. And I believe the feeling is mutual.” Standing, he clasped a vial of black liquid in his hand.

  
The King’s expression faltered slightly and he drew in a deep breath. “You believe?”

  
“She has not said it, in so many words,” Killian replied, glancing at the floor, “but she had been trying to decide between staying here or..sailing with me.”

  
“I assumed she meant she had bartered passage with you, but...now I see,” David replied quietly. He shook his head. “What is your plan?”

  
Lifting the vial, Killian twisted it in his hand before holding it out to the tall man in front of him. “This is Squid Ink. It can stop even the most powerful of magicians and witches in their tracks. For...a moment or two.”

  
“Enough time to kill her?”

  
The Pirate looked up at the King and nodded carefully. “Aye, if that’s what you’ll have me do.”

  
“As a Pirate, I assume you’ve killed before,” David shrugged. 

  
In his past, of course, Killian had laid waste to a few men in the heat of a fight or to rid the world of a witness to his crimes. He had been careless and selfish. “I have.”

  
“Good, then you can be of service to us,” David adjusted his cloak and eyed the young man, “and then you may leave. Without my daughter. And never come back.”

  
Killian’s eyebrow raised slowly. “Your Highness, I don’t know if I can do that…”

  
“You will,” the King lifted his chin slightly, “or I will have you...handled. I cannot have my daughter attached to a Pirate when she is set to inherit the throne of Misthaven. I will pay you handsomely to leave.”

  
“I think you’re forgetting, Mate, that your daughter is under a curse,” the Pirate shook his head, “doesn’t do a lot of good for you to protect her right now.”

  
“And it doesn’t do a lot of good for you to stay. If you pretend to lay any claim to her in her prone state, there could be a movement to place you on my throne. That I will not have.”

  
“I’ve no claim to Emma,” Killian said through gritted teeth, “she is a free woman. I’d never assume her to be my possession.”

  
“Tell me,” David sighed, “is the boy your son?”

  
Out of spite, Killian considered lying and saying Henry was his own. However, he would not lie to the King. “He is not.”

  
“Good,” gesturing out the door, King David smiled, “I believe we have a deal, then. Save this kingdom, be rewarded handsomely, and be gone.”

  
A commotion above decks pulled Killian’s gaze from the other man’s icy blue eyes. He climbed up to the main deck and found himself instantly at the tip of a blade. The guard they had met in the castle was aboard the Jolly, waiting for the pair of men to surface.

  
“You are to be returned to Her Royal Highness, Queen Regina,” the guard said, somewhat uneasily. “This way.”

  
\--

  
Killian wrestled against his handcuffs as he and the King were thrown into the throne room, both men landing upon their knees before Regina, who had changed into a sultry red gown and leather leggings. She bent low in front of Killian and placed a finger beneath his chin.

  
“Have you seen my favorite new piece of art?” Turning his head with her fingertip, she gestured toward Emma, placed in a glass coffin near the other end of the room. “She will be my constant source of youth and beauty. Thank you so much for bringing her back to me.”

  
“Youth, perhaps,” he shrugged, “beauty may take a few more maidens, in your case.”

  
With her spike-heeled boot, Regina kicked the Pirate square in the chest, knocking him onto his back. He grunted as the air was knocked from his lungs.

  
“Fool!” She shouted at him, throwing her arms in the air. “I could have spared you. Made you a part of this court.”

  
“I’ll pass,” he wheezed, wriggling back to his knees, his hands still clasped behind his back.

  
“Regina you cannot possibly get away with this,” David spat at her, moving to stand from his prone position. 

  
“I can, and I will,” Regina laughed, removing the King’s cuffs with a flick of her wrist. “Bring in Snow White. I want to watch her say goodbye to her true love before I wrench his pretty head from his neck.”

  
The color drained from the King’s face. He slid his hand slowly into his cloak, glancing over at Killian for a bit of guidance.

  
The Pirate carefully stumbled to his feet, clearing his throat to distract the Evil Queen. “So you’re going to keep the Princess to remind yourself of what you’ll never be, eh?”

  
“Keep talking, Pirate, and I’ll make sure a few parts of you hang on the wall next to her body,” she hissed, pointing at him. 

  
Killian glanced back at David and made an uncorking motion behind his back. He wiggled his fingers to signal for the King to toss the squid ink at Regina.

  
David fumbled slightly in trying to remove the cork, grabbing the attention of the Evil Queen. Queen Snow was, at that moment, brought into the room.

  
“What is it you’re trying, unsuccessfully to do, David?” Snatching the still-corked bottle from the King, she narrowed her gaze at it. “Oooh, I see. A feeble attempt to stop me. Well-thought.” Regina rolled her eyes and tucked the vial into her cleavage, shaking her head. 

  
“You’ll never succeed, Regina!” Snow shouted, struggling against the guards who carried her. David was pale and his expression was apologetic. 

  
Killian sighed heavily, wondering exactly how he could get the squid ink back into his possession. “Your highness,” he spoke finally, lifting his head to look at Regina.

  
Regina turned, her eyebrow arching as she acknowledged the address. “Do you have something to add, Pirate?”

  
“I’ve changed me mind,” he let a sly smirk cross his features. “I’m thinking perhaps it’s better to be on the winning team.”

  
“Ah,” Regina nodded and crooked a finger, “prove it. Bow to me. Worship me.”

  
Upon her request, Killian stepped forward. Behind him, he could hear David cursing under his breath and spitting upon the ground. Guards quickly grasped his arms, pulling them tight as he writhed in furious agony. Undeterred, he carefully knelt before the beautiful dark-haired woman. His coat brushed the ground, and he bent at the neck. “Your Majesty, I am your servant,” he breathed lowly. He glanced back up at her after a moment.

  
“I may have use for you yet,” Regina hummed pleasantly. She bent to place a finger under his chin, lifting it slowly to bring the man to his feet. “You are quite a pretty thing.”

  
It took every ounce of his strength not to simply smash his head into her chest and shatter the bottle of squid ink. There was a chance it would not work. No, this required a bit of finesse. He smiled at her and gave a wink. “As her Majesty wishes,” he replied.

  
Regina flicked her wrist. A large structure appeared in the corner of Killian’s vision. Snow gasped and David screamed, both of them struggling against their captors. 

  
“Him first,” Regina said in a sing-song voice, gesturing to the King. Snow White was sobbing, falling to her knees. 

  
“I hope the both of you burn in hell,” David spat as he was dragged toward the structure. Killian finally turned to watch as the King was situated in the guillotine the Evil Queen had conjured. It was now or never. The ink was in her bustier. There did not seem to be enough time to get it by conventional seduction. Glancing at Regina, Killian paused. Upon the lapel of her dress, there was a gold pin. The pin she had pulled from Emma’s hair, ranting of her brilliant curse. If he had one opportunity, this was it.

  
“Your Majesty,” Killian interrupted, stepping closer to the Evil Queen. “Is this entirely necessary? Cannot we merely jail them and let them waste away?”

  
Regina sneered. “Then they’d be together,” she hissed, “and the last thing I want is for them to be together.”

  
“Then separate them,” he reached up and flicked some of her shiny dark hair behind her shoulder, trailing his finger slightly over her exposed collarbone, “and they will die in misery, apart.” He looked into her dark eyes, red-rimmed with anger.

  
“I like the way you think, Captain, but I’ll pass,” Regina raised her arm to signal for David’s decapitation. Killian had one chance to get this right. He snagged the pin from her lapel, and in one sweeping motion, he jammed it into her exposed chest. The Evil Queen screamed. A burst of cold, hollow energy came from her body, throwing him far away from her. He collapsed into a heap upon the stones of the throne room floor.

  
Snow White cringed and ducked, feeling the pulse hitting her and the guards as well. Their hands released her as they, all three, tumbled onto their backs. As she gained her bearings, Snow grasped a sword from one of the guards and pulled it from the sheath. She stood and held the blade outstretched, her eyes immediately flicking toward David.

  
The King was still knelt upon the ground, his head still attached. 

  
“David!” She screamed and ran to him, pulling her husband back from the deadly device. 

  
“What happened?” David asked, flinging his arms around his wife. He cradled her head in his hand and looked around the room, where guards were groaning and attempting to push themselves to their feet. 

  
“I don’t know,” Snow whispered. She glanced around, only to find Regina on her back in the center of the room. “Regina…”

  
David quickly got to his feet and snagged a weapon from another incapacitated soldier. He stood over the sorceress and kicked her with the toe of his boot. “Up, Regina!”

  
There was no movement from the woman. She was still as the stone beneath her. 

  
“Is she dead?” Snow asked with a shaky breath. 

  
“I...I don’t know,” David muttered. He bent and examined the pin that was shoved into the woman’s chest. “The Captain...he...he did this.”

  
Snow gasped. She turned quickly, looking for Captain Jones. 

  
“Captain!” She shouted, running to the unconscious man. She bent and shook his shoulders. “Captain, you did it! You defeated her!”

  
The Captain groaned and rolled onto his side, coughing. He gasped for air. “Did Emma…?”

  
David had turned to their daughter. Snow stood and watched the older man as he mournfully laid his hands on the glass top of the shrine Regina had created. Emma had not stirred, and she looked less alive than ever.

  
Yes, Killian had defeated the Evil Queen, but she had won first. He got to his feet and shuffled toward the King. Emma’s skin had gone more pale than before, and her hair no longer had its golden shine. With a frustrated shove, David opened the coffin. He reached to touch Emma’s face.

  
“I wish you’d have never left us,” he whispered. “But then you may not have found your Captain.”

  
Killian stood by watching, his eyebrows lifting in surprise as he listened.

  
“He did what he needed to do to save us all,” David continued. “I wish Regina had not exacted her revenge. But again, wishes mean nothing. Oh Emma, I love you.”

  
Bending, the King kissed his daughter’s forehead. Another pulse of energy moved through the room, this one warm and full of life. With a gasp, Emma opened her eyes. She breathed deeply, glancing around. “Daddy?” She asked.

  
“Emma!” The King flung his arms around his daughter and pulled her into his grasp. He held her tightly. “Oh Emma!”

  
“What happened?” She asked groggily, hugging her father in return. 

  
“Regina,” David growled low under his breath. “Regina happened. But you’re okay. You’re fine. We’re all fine.”

  
“Where’s Henry?” Emma frantically looked around.

  
“Asleep, upstairs,” a guard noted, getting to his feet. Along with his colleagues, he bent to one knee and lowered his head. “Your highness, forgive us.”

  
David nodded slightly, lost in thought. “I’ll get to you later.”

  
“Swan,” a bruised Killian Jones stepped slightly forward, “good to see you among the living again.”

  
“Killian!” Jumping down off of the pedestal, Emma threw her arms around her Captain. He winced, but held her close. “Thank goodness.”

  
“He saved us all,” Snow noted, stepping forward and placing a hand on her daughter’s back. Emma turned and pulled her mother into a tight embrace. “Captain Jones put Regina under her own spell and saved us.”

  
“‘Twas nothing, your highness,” Killian noted with a smirk. “I’d do anything for the Princess. I love her, after all.”

  
Emma blushed. It was a relief to all to see color in her face once more. The Princess stepped to her Pirate and slid her hand into his. “Mother, Father...may I ask that Killian be permitted to stay here, with me? I’m...I’m in love with him, as well.”

  
“How could I object?” David smiled. “Let’s make sure the Evil Queen is firmly under her spell, and then tuck her away in her own glass coffin. Let us put her where no one will find her.”

  
\-- Much to Emma’s surprise, not many of her parents’ subjects asked any questions regarding Henry’s parentage. Most everyone assumed Killian to be the boy’s father. And in a rather covert fashion, King David and Queen Snow came up with a way to put any and all doubts to rest. And the Princess and her Pirate were not at all opposed to the idea. 

_You Are Cordially Invited_  
_To the Renewal of Vows_  
_For  
_

_Princess Emma of Misthaven_  
_And  
_ _Sir Killian Jones_

_Public Courtyard  
_ _Noon  
_ _March the First_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe how long it took me to finish this thing. Thank you all for the read. I really appreciate you and your incredible patience!


End file.
